Holding Out for a Hero
by AngelAbigail
Summary: When the Council realizes the Horsemen could easily disobey them or disregard their rules and threaten the balance, they devise a plan to tame them...Rated M just to be safe. WarxOC, DeathxOC, StrifexOC, FuryxOC R
1. Cynical Plan

It was in the stony, smoke filled atmosphere that three heads, powered like gods and fighting desperately for a delicate balance, discussed an important subject. Over the eons, their servants, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, had at times shown defiance. The Council knew this could upset the balance. And without their enforcers, they would be weaker and the two kingdoms in debt to the balance would not be challenged to break the treaty between Heaven and Hell.

The three heads of the Council were almost...worried. But they were cunning and would not be seen as fools. What was one thing that could control their Horsemen if need be?...

"Pain." Said the left head.

"No!," the middle shouted with it's booming voice. "We already inflict them with agonizing pain. But did you not see them simply ignore? Like Death when he refused to tell us the location of the Nephilim weapons."

"Hmm...," the right pondered. "Perhaps we should threaten to erase their very souls."

"Again! We have already done such!" The middle, dominating head paused and if it could...it would have smiled at it's own idea.

"I've got it...it is not threatening their own life, or torturing them that will work. It is someone they care for."

"But they are merciless, they care for no one!" Complained both of the other heads.

"Yes...but...we can make them fall for someone. Design a being so perfect for them that they would absolutely die for them. They would never let anything happen to them and therefore, instead of tourturing the Horsemen themselves, we threaten their mates." The middle head began to rumble in laughter. The others simple agreed.

"The Nephilim are neither angel nor demon. Humans would be best to use in this scenario-"

"But the humans are not to be messed with! Not until they are ready and as of the moment, they are not," Said the left head in a rush.

"Yes," explained the middle. "But what if we don't get the Horsemen under control? Then there might one day be no more humans before Armageddon comes! And we will create these beings, so they would not technically be human. Simply raised on Earth. The Horsemen will believe they are human, and the new beings will believe they are humans. Only we and our helpers will know the truth."

"And what shall be the quality of these...'humans'?" Asked the right.

"They will look human, and feel human with their limitations on Earth. When they leave Earth they will develop powers. Controllable powers of course, but enough to defend themselves from everything but us. We-"

"But when the Horsemen realize they have powers they will think it is suspicious and perhaps begin to believe they are not human at all," the left said.

The middle growled at the interruption. "That is the reason the Horsemen will be sent on a mission to retrieve the 'humans'." The dominating head laughed. "When the new beings turn 16, the proper age to pair, then we will send the Horsemen to find them. We will tell them it is to remove them due to not being fully human. We will have to admit that in the past we allowed creatures to escape on Earth and breed with humans, creating an unclean species that needs to be removed, and inly we will know it is a lie. We'll make them take time in traveling back to us with the 'humans', long enough for the Four to fall in love with them."

"Very well...," the other two agreed.

"Watcher!" The middle voice rumbled.

Out of a nearby cave came out another being that the Coincil had created. A successful creation. It swooped out and greeted it's masters one by one.

"Prepare the Well," they commanded. "We are making new beings."

The creature eyed the Council with a hint of jealousy but simply bowed and left to do as they commanded. As the Watcher left, the three heads continued to work on their new plan, ensuring there would be no loops or mistakes.

For the next seven years, the Coincil failed and failed again at creating the perfect mates for their enforcers. But with many failures, comes one success...eventually.

Their Souls were created first, carrying the personalities that matched each Horseman in some ways. Next, came the embryo which would develop into a body both fit and attractive to each Horseman individually. And lastly, came the powers they would inhabit. Almost powerful enough to match the Four, but still under complete control of the Council. Oh the Council was proud of their creations.

They almost seemed to have no flaws for the plan. The beings were magical, unique, cunning, and yet instinctual.

However...unlike actual humans, they would not exactly have complete free will. Their actions and abilities would do nothing to repulse the Horsemen, and so defiance to their mates is not possible. These..."humans" would be in no way, creatures of God. But the Coincil believed that their intentions were good and would preserve the balance, no matter how cynical the plan.

After the seventh year of experimentation all of the creations had been successful, the Souls were inserted into the embryos and were allowed to develop into babies. Before they could grow any more, four Watchers took each child to a different location on Earth. All at the doorsteps of adoption homes to ensure that they survived and not simply be placed on the streets.

The Council decided that the children would grow and learn in their new environments, only slightly noticing that they were different than others. When they turned 16, the age that they would mature enough and fully grow into their personalities and bodies and be most suited for their mates, the Coincil would send the Horsemen to Earth on a mission to recover unclean and "half breed" children, considering that they might be harmful to the Human populace. The Riders would spend one year traveling across worlds to reach the Coincil, long enough that the Horsemen would fall in love with their matches. The excuse the Coincil would give to the Horsemen for the year long trip would be to discover the powers hidden in the beings, and detecting if they were a threat. When reaching the Council, the Riders would then beg that they spare their mates. It was fool proof. The Council ensured it. They had closed every crack in the case.

All they had to do now was wait and watch as their creatures grew for 16 years...


	2. Sending the Horsemen

Quick note for the chapter: I know I only chose locations in America for the children but it's only because I'm more knowledgeable of them. I don't know much about the other countries so I didn't want to wind up slandering them or something.

* * *

As the Council watched, the children grew on Earth almost like the other Human children.

Almost.

War's soon to be mate had been adopted out to a rich family who owned a ginormous mansion with acres and acres of champion horses.

Fury's future mate was still in the adoption home sadly, but he was outgoing and lived a free life.

Strife's girl had been adopted out to a couple near the great lakes who owned a cabin in the woods. She wasn't prissy, as she loved the outdoors, but she was spoiled.

And last but not least, Death's future female lived with a newly married couple who couldn't have kids, near the beach. She swam everyday and enjoyed the sea life.

Fifteen years after the new beings had been placed on Earth, the Coincil decided they would send the Horsemen early so that they could study their future mates before their sixteenth birthdays. The Horsemen approached through the chocking ash and smoke that flared from the gaping mouths of the Coincil. The Riders stood before their masters and wondered what was so important that they required all four of them.

"Horsemen, we have a mission for all of you." The Riders nodded, noticing the anger and urgency in the stone voices.

"In the past...Earth was not as secure as it is now. We admit that creatures got in and breed with humans and we did nothing about it. Now, only four of the halfbreeds are left. Each of you will go and find them. Study them until their sixteenth birthdays, this way they will be fully mature and most likely fully capable of demonstrating any abilities they may have." The Council hid their lies well.

Another head took it's turn to talk. "Study them from afar if you wish, or speak to them, befriend them but don't allow them to know your true identity until they are ready to be brought to us. You will have disguises and look human while on Earth, so looking normal will be easy."

And now the last head began. "Take exactly one year or more on your way back to us to study any hidden powers they have that might have been awakened when leaving Earth. Take them to your homes, travel across worlds with them. Anything to learn about them and see if they are a threat. Then when they arrive here we will know what to do with them. The-"

"Why must we spend a year with them to discover their talents? Why not bring them straight to you? You could imprison them and study them yourself," Death interrupted, clearly unhappy about the task.

"Yeah!" Agreed Strife.

"Silence!" The middle head boomed. "Do not question us! You will do as we ask."

The Riders silenced themselves, feeling the anger and tension their masters let off.

"Now," the Coincil continued. "Death, your..." the head lingered on the word," "human" is in North Carolina near the beach." A black cloud encircled Death and seemed to absorb into his skin. "You will be able to sense the correct being and know exactly where she is now."

"Strife," began another head. "Your being will be in the state of Michigan. Village of Almont."

"Fury. Boulder City, Nevada."

"And War, Nashville, Tennessee."

Each Rider had the smoke encircle them after being given the location. The middle head spoke the last information. "The Watcher will set your trajectory. Remember! No harm is to come to them, do not reveal your true self until they reach the age of sixteen, and do not bring them back until you spend at least a year with them to study their abilities. Go!"

The Horsemen reluctantly nodded and walked away to be shot down to remote places on Earth like meteors. When they arrived, that had exactly half a year until the beings turned sixteen.

When all the Horsemen had left, the Watcher sniggered and laughed, flying back to his masters. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

AN:

Note: I'm not going to capture the Horsemens' personalities very well so don't expect much. However, I will try and make it cute. It's not going to be that serious as it may seem right now. But tell me what you think and I'll update quickly since I already have the chapters written. PM me if you have any ideas you'd like to give me, I'm open for opinion.


	3. War-Cleo

CLEO - WAR'S MATE

It was a warm day in the outskirts of Nashville as a young girl rode her horse into a small side town to the park. Riding horses wasn't uncommon here and was well accepted. The country people tipped their hats and smiled as she and her palomino strode by. She simply tipped her head back with a stern face as she went.

The horses metal shoes clopped down the road at a steady trot as she headed to her destination. On the ground following beside her was a huge and fluffy German shepherd/sheepdog mix she. He always came with her when she rode to protect her. As if she needed protecting.

As they neared the huge park the gelding let out a snort and the rider pulled back on the reins to stop. She dismounted and led her mount to the nearby pond. She loved to come here on sunny days or simply when her mind was full of unwanted things. Stress had taken a toll on her here lately and it was hurting her body. At least...she thought it was the stress that gave her headaches and dizziness, fatigue and depression.

She let the horse go, knowing he would simply graze by her side, and she grabbed a pebble and tossed it across the pond. She sighed and looked down at the reflecting water, touching the odd mark on the left side of her face. It had been there since she was left at her old adoption center and no one really knew what it was. It was a red color, almost glowing, and seemed to be in the shape of some kind of rune. She just knew in her mind her birth parents had done some cruel thing to her and then stuck her at the adoption home. She had probably been some sort of test subject due to her strange look. I mean, how often do you see fifteen year olds with white hair? Not light blonde, snow white. And occasionally she would do things out of the ordinary and inhuman. But, despite her rare or...unique qualities she could give a damn what people thought of her. Sure she got tired of the looks but it didn't make her loose sleep.

After some time of thinking and resting she grabbed her palomino mount and tied him to a tree to go to the store across the street. As she walked, she felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. The feeling eased off a bit but...there was something off. She didn't feel right. It was so sudden and she worried. Something in her head told her not to but she felt some sort of change in the atmosphere and surley that wasnt good. Was it? When she got to the store's door she paused and looked around. Now she felt like someone was...watching her.

War had landed in a field not too far off and studied his surroundings. Then, when didnt see anyone, he studied himself. He had changed a lot. He now actually looked, well, human. Not that he didn't before but he would have to claim to be a body builder and live at a renaissance fair because of his armor. Now he wore dirty, baggy gray pants tucked inside of boots. A grey shirt with the sleeves cut off. And some sort of cloak looking item that had a hood, which covered his shoulders and neck. His arms were wrapped in a red cloth and he was still very muscular and broad but as he felt of his face he knew he looked younger. His hair was still long and white and the tattoo/scar around his eyes was still there so he pulled up his hood and headed to the nearby town where he sensed the being he was here to find.

He wasn't happy about the mission but, he knew he must do it to keep up his honor. He ran in and out of buildings and alleys until he knew the person was close. He slid along the concrete wall of a store and peeked around the corner. (Prepare Marvin Gaye's song Let's Get It On, fangirls. -Abby) When he caught sight of the girl his eyes grew wide and his mouth almost dropped. She stood, looking around with her hand on the door, with beauty and majesty the Horseman had never seen before. Everything around the Rider dissapeared except her. It was like an instant connection. The Coincil had certainly gotten her appearance attractive enough to drop War's jaw.

Her bright teal blue eyes studied the surroundings for a moment and she walked in, looking rather uneasy. War couldn't help himself, he had to follow to get a better look at her. He followed her into the store and hid behind a shelf. The girl paused a few times to look around, as if she knew he was watching her. She shook her head and brushed it off. She got the usual beef stick for her dog and apple for her horse and got herself some Twizzlers, which she loved. There was a new woman clerk in the store and the young girl noticed she was staring at her snow white hair. She ignored the look but the woman begged her pardon and said, "I'm sorry...but I've never seen white hair on a woman so young. Did you dye it?"

The younger girl shook her head and simply said, "Mutation." The clerk looked rather confused but she nodded politely and gave her the bag. The young girl didn't really know what caused her hair to be white, she only susspected, but she had always told everyone it was a mutation. She had to use the excuse to escape from curious minds before they went prying and noticed she was no normal girl.

She left the store and War followed, trying not to look suspicious with so few people around. Just before she crossed the road an expensive looking car pulled up and someone yelled out, "Cleo!"

The young girl, Cleo, looked questioningly at her adoption parents. The woman she called mother hung out of the window and said, "I'm going into the big town, stay safe, I'll be back in a little while. Remember-"

"Stay in this part of town only when you're gone," finished Cleo.

"Good girl," the woman smiled and drove off without another word. The girl crossed the road and to War's surprised she mounted a horse and turned back, headed out of town. He remembered his mount and ran off where no one could see when he summoned him, just in case his horse flew out of the ground or didn't look like a normal Earth horse. He didn't want to bring attention to himself not even an hour after he arrived.

He whistled when he got to a safe spot but realized there was nothing to worry about. Ruin galloped up to him and simply looked like a muscular stallion. His coat was smooth and slick and he had black markings where his runes used to be. The cracks in his feet that once sparked out flames had disappeared and now his hooves were perfect and shiny. The saddle and reins were normal leather, western style. Ruin didn't seem happy with his new, less bad ass look but War patted his head and told him it would be over soon.

He mounted and followed the sent and feel of the girl. She galloped the whole way home, slinging mud and grass as she thundered down the scenic country road and War decided it was safer not to follow at the moment. She obviously knew someone was following and was uneasy about it. He waited until twilight and then followed the deep tracks to her home. He was surprised when he saw where she lived. It was a huge white mansion, big black gates at the end of a long driveway, and acres and acres of beautiful rolling hills and clean trimmed forests on either side of the mansion. There was a huge barn out in the field and he could here the calls of stallions, mares, and geldings all calling to each other. He was quite impressed.

He knew the girl had already gone in so he decided to just ride around through the night to study the streets and towns.

**MORNING-**

Cleo stirred from her sleep and sat up to stretch and pat her dog on the head that was curled up beside her. "Good morning Bear," she yawned and looked over at the huge bird cage in the corner of the spacey room. "Good morning Angel." The Molluccan Cockatoo gave a hello back and started laughing at nothing.

Cleo got ready for the day and sighed at another dreary Monday. Even though she was homeschooled, Monday's always bothered her. She had already finished her books only a week after she got them and so she basically had nothing to do most of the time. Then again, she was happy she didn't have to go to an actual school or work on any Monday. That must suck...

She went down the spiral staircase in the huge mansion and approached her adoption mother. "I'm going to the martial arts center."

"Need a ride, darling?" The young woman smiled.

"No, it's pretty outside so I'm gonna skate there."

"Are you sure? That's a long way. Sometimes I worry."

"Mom, I'm going to a _martial arts class_. No one's going to touch me!"

"Well...okay. But still, please be careful. Take your phone." The woman pulled out a white iPhone and gave it to Cleo. "Call me when you get there and before you come back."

"Okay, thanks." They both traded "I love yous" and she ran out the door and down the long driveway.

When she got to the sidewalk she pulled out a red skate board from her backpack and rolled down to town. The martial arts class was all the way in the main town of Nashville and it was a long ride but she didn't mind. It was pretty and it warmed her up for the day.

When she got to the center she began to get excited. She had always loved fighting, she was just made for it.

Not far behind following her was War. He had almost forgotten that this was a mission and simply followed the girl because he wanted to. He felt like a stalker but he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful. He wanted to introduce himself but he wasn't sure how...

**TWO WEEKS LATER-**

Cleo had gotten more and more uneasy as she made her everyday routines. She knew someone was watching her but she hadn't seen anyone. Until today...

She was walking down the normally busy, but now abandoned streets as she headed to her martial arts class. She felt that strong feeling that someone was looking at her and she swung around. She saw someone in a red hood jump back from behind a building. She was stirred and picked up the pace to her destination.

War gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He had been seen...crap. He decided he would take it easy now, he didn't want to get caught again. He kicked at a stone near his feet. What was wrong with him? He was following around a little teenager. Not because it was his mission but because...well...he was crushing on her. Earth was turning him soft.

He sighed and stepped out to walk in the opposite direction she was going. He had gotten a few steps when he heard a girl yell out, "Hey! Get off me!"

He looked around but there was no one around in the normally busy streets. He turned to see a man snatching at Cleo. She had been so distracted by seeing War she didn't see the robber running up to her, and now surprised by the robber it was taking her too long for her fighting lessons to kick in.

War ran and tackled the guy to the ground, punching the human in the face only once for blood to splatter out of his nose. The Rider stood up and allowed the robber to run off holding his nose. Cleo stood staring with one eyebrow up. War kicked the knife the robber had dropped off to the side and turned to finally see Cleo face to face.

"Oh my..." she said in fascination.

"You got cut," he pointed to her stomach. She looked down and waved at it.

"Ah, it's nothing." She paused and looked him up and down. "You...were watching me."

War nervously scratched his neck and muttered an excuse. "I didn't mean to...I just. Uhh.."

She felt almost sorry for the boy and decided she would brush that off too. She was lucky he had been there. "Thank you," she said. War looked surprised and blinked but she continued. "That was an awesome punch. I wouldn't be able to do that in all my years of training. Then again, I don't have muscles like you." She looked at his thick arms and chest in awestruck.

He laughed nervously and tried not to stare at her body too long.

"So what's you name?" She asked him.

"W-ahh...Um..."

"Wahh. Is that it?" She laughed.

"No, uh," he thought but had no idea of any human male names. Adam? Definitely not. Ah, what the heck. "War. My name is War."

She looked at him strangely and said, "War? That's an odd name...I like it," She smiled.

"Yeah it's...Unusual. My parents just decided a rough word name I suppose," He said trying to think of an excuse.

"Hmm...I've heard of names like that. Hope, Faith, Patience. I guess that's just a more rouge boy name." He simply nodded. They both stood in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say to each other.

"Uh...Thank you War," Cleo finally said. "I don't think I want to go to class, I'm just going to go home."

"Let me come with you," he said in almost a rush. "I...just don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Trust me, the man is long gone. I'm fine." He gave her a sad look without really meaning to and she felt something click in her head. She wasn't sure quite what it was but suddenly she didn't want him to leave. She paused and sighed. "You probably just saved me, the least I can do is buy you a coffee or something. You drink coffee?"

"What's coffee?" He asked innocently.

"Are you American?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

She just gave him a weird look and laughed. "Okay, lets go get some coffee."

They went to a cafe and sat down at a booth to get...coffee. Wasn't things normal teenagers usually drank but they weren't normal, were they? And he wasnt actually a her, War looked like a normal teenage boy. Maybe a boy on steroids but even with the white hair he was normal.

"So I'm not the only one with white hair at my age?" she laughed.

"Nope. But I must say it looks way better on you," he smiled and stared at her teal blue eyes while she blushed.

"I don't think so," she grinned and played with a clump of her hair shyly. Her cheeks hurt as she held back an even bigger smile. She hadn't ever been one for smiling but now she couldn't help herself.

A woman came to their table and asked what they'd like.

"Coffee."

"Coffee? For you teenagers? No, no, no. Hmm...what about some Lattes?" The waiter winked at the girl. When Cleo recognized who she was her eyes grew wide. It was her mother's friend, Claire.

"I uh...yes. Lattes. Two please. Caramel." She wrote it down on her pad and winked at the girl again, "don't worry, I won't tell your mother you're on a date." Cleo tensed in her seat but War hadn't even noticed Claire. He was too busy staring at her.

"So...Where do you come from?" She asked.

He shook from his thoughts and got serious, straightening up in his seat. "Well...I kinda travel around."

"And your parents?"

"Uh...My mom is dead and my dad just works off," he lied.

"Oh, sorry about your mom. I live with adoption parents."

"What happened to your real parents?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure...no one is. I was left on the steps of the adoption home when I was just a baby. No one saw my parents leave or anything. Guess it will always be a mystery."

"I'm sure your better off with your adoption parents. Anyone who wouldn't want such a beautiful child must be horrible people." She blushed and he looked away in embarrassment until the lattes came.

"Best kind there is! You two enjoy, free of charge." Cleo tried to pay but the lady wouldn't accept.

"I owe you," said the woman. "Remember last Christmas when I sprayed that deer urine on y-"

"Say no more!" Cleo laughed in embarrassment. Claire looked at them both, smiled, and left then left.

War had taken a sip and his eyes lit up.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He said. "I've never had anything like this." He sucked it down quickly and looked pretty content. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in years, since it wasn't necessary for survival, but he could if he wanted to. It would only make him have to go to the bathroom like a normal being.

"So...why have you been following me?" Cleo suddenly brought up. He tensed and looked around.

"Umm...I just..."

"You sure do studder alot," she interrupted.

"You were just...I didn't know how to introduce myself so I..."

"Followed me around?"

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well that's cute and creepy," She smiled, rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her latte. When they were both done and had talked to each other about almost everything, Cleo found it hard to leave him.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Of course! At the park?" He rushed with his words.

"Um hm." She gave him a smile and walked away reluctantly. "Bye."

"Bye," He waved with a weird and dopey smile.

AN: Well, tell me what you think ^^;


	4. Falling For You

AN: Beware, im doing this on a phone so there will probably be lots of mistakes.

Cleo had made it to the big black gates of her driveway and she slid through and ran as fast as she could to the mansion. When she got inside she shut the door and slid down with a sigh and a smile.

"Uh oh," Her mom whooped with a huge grin. "Someone's in love!"

"I'm not in love, I just met him."

"Love at first sight? Sit down, tell me about him." The woman pulled a chair out and patted on the seat impatiently.

"Wait, I thought I would kinda get yelled at."

"What?" Her mother said confused. "No! I remember my first love, I want to remember my daughter's."

"Even if she was adopted?" Cleo laughed. The older woman gave her a face and patted the seat again. They both sat down and the mother waited impatiently for a description.

"Well...Where do I begin!? I was headed to my martial arts class and this guy jumped me. Don't say anything, just listen!" Cleo said when she noticed the worried look on her mothers face. "I only got a scratch but this guy came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, punched him in the nose, and didn't get a scratch on himself! The robber or whatever ran away with a broken nose. We introduced ourselves and I wanted to thank him so we went and got lattes and talked and flirted and," Cleo sighed slid down in her chair.

"I see, I see. What's he look like?"

"Oh my...he's got nice muscles. Pecks, biceps, probably a six pack too! He's got blue eyes and long white hair and-"

"Wait," her mother interrupted. "Kinda sounds like he looks like you. Sure he isn't your long lost brother?" She made a scowl on her face and shook her head.

"No! I mean, I don't think. We don't have the same facial features or anything. Maybe we have that same defect...or whatever makes my hair white. Anyways! He's so...handsome and-and his personality. It just suits me!"

"Well girl, date that!" Her mother laughed. "Just keep your legs closed."

"Mother!"

"Well...That's my only rule on that. I'll be honest, I didn't wait and I regret it. But I'm proud that you finally found someone. I was beginning to get worried. Keeping you away from school and all I thought you would never meet someone. Did he seem interested in you?"

"Oh yes! He was flirting and complimenting me the whole time, yet, he seemed shy and nervous too."

"You going to meet him tomorrow?"

"Um hm. At the park."

"That's great! Just, be careful."

"I know, I know."

"Bring him over, let me see the hunk!"

Cleo laughed,"Okay mamma. I will. Just let me get to know him first!" They both finished chatting and Cleo danced up the stairs humming excitedly to herself.

Meanwhile, War was already at the park and talking to his mount. "I don't know, Ruin. I feel like a little teenage boy again. She's just so...wonderful. She loves what I love, thinks how I think. And did you see her? Not bad looking," he clicked his tongue and elbowed the horse who simply snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see her again. Oh..." he suddenly thought of his mission and his brothers and sister. "What would they think? Me liking the girl?" The horse neighed and stomped his feet, reinacting what he figured his rider's brothers would do to him.

"You're real helpful, you know." Ruin simple nodded his head.

The next morning Cleo was up bright and early. She hopped out of bed, got ready, and raced out the doors to the barn. "Chief!" She called to her palomino gelding. He nickered and stuck his head out of the stall door. "We gotta get ready fast! I'm so excited!"

Her excitement didn't phase the horse but the dog was bouncing up and down and barking frantically at his master. He didn't know why she was happy, but he would be happy too.

After Chief was quickly groomed and saddled she mounted and held herself back from storming the horse out of the stables. She would be calm and collective while the horse warmed up so he wouldn't hurt himself but after that she was going to ride like the wind. She felt so childish being frantic simply over going to see a boy she just met but...being a lonely girl all her life she wasn't gonna miss the opportunity to have company of the opposite sex.

When she was at least a mile from her home she decided she had let the horse warm up long enough. She gripped the reins and clutched the horse with her knees. "Come on boy!" She gave a slight kick and the horse built up speed quickly and was flying down the road. She stood in the seat so it wouldn't be so bouncy and held tightly to his flowing white mane. His metal shoes pounding on the ground drowned out everything except the wind in her ears. Riding was so magical, so beautiful, she didn't know how anyone could not like it.

When they neared the town in less than a minute she pulled Chief over into the grass so he could slow without sliding on the road. They walked the rest of the way and Cleo held back a breath and a smile when she saw him leaned up against the tree. War had told himself that night that he would be a little more mature than the easy falling teen he acted like yesterday. But it's easier said than done.

She hopped down from her horse and walked awkwardly over to him. "Hello," she said giving a shy wave.

"Good morning. You're here early."

"I uh, just...wanted to see you. Besides, so are you."

"Yeah...So I see you brought your horse. So did I," he gestured over to Ruin who was knee deep in the pond just splashing around.

"Oh wow. He's muscular. Like you," she looked at War's thick arms and back to his eyes. He simply smiled and walked over to study her horse. Chief got a little skittish and just then, the dog had caught up and began to bark at War. "Bear! Stop!" Cleo hissed. The dog stopped its barking but continued to growl at the Horseman.

"Vicious dog," he commented.

"He just doesn't like strangers and he's protective."

"Have you told him I saved your life?"

"I don't think that would change anything," she laughed.

"He's very beautiful, Cleo," War said patting Cheif's neck. "Just like you."

A weird squel/giggle escaped her lips and she covered her mouth. "Im sorry...I'm..immature."

He wanted to say he was too at the moment but decided against it. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked walking over to a tree and sitting down. He patted the ground for her to sit beside him.

"I don't know...What's your dad like?" Cleo asked.

"Uhh...I'm not really sure. He's not around that often," he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well where do you stay? Who do you stay with?"

"Anywhere. By myself mostly. What about your parents?" he tried to get the topic off of his imaginary parents.

"My mother, I love her to death. She's so easy going and funny and carefree."

"And your dad?"

"Uh...," she gritted her teeth and clutched a bit of her straight white hair. "He's a jerk."

"How?"

"He just is. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," War said sound in a bit concerned.

"Have any siblings?" He asked.

"Nope. Just me."

He laughed,"That means you get everything!" He said that aloud but in his head he thought, 'Too bad you'll have to come back with me.'

"Yeah, I never thought about that. Haha. Do you have any siblings?" "Two brothers and a sister."

"Oh, well where are they?"

"Hmph. Far away from here," he sighed. She thought on that and made a mental note trying to remember everything about him.

"Do you go to school?"

"I used too. I guess you could say I already graduated."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Uh...Seventeen?"

"Oh, I'm fifteen." She smiled, blushing a little. He was the perfect age in her eyes.

"When is your birthday?" He asked rather curiously this time. He almost seemed nervous to ask

.

"A little over four months. Why?"

"Just to know. I'll have to get you a gift."

"You'll be here that long?" She shuddered excitedly.

"Why not? As long as you're here I don't want to go anywhere." They looked each other in the eye for a long minute and she blushed. War decided that was his favorite part about her.

An entire month went on like that, them meeting every day and quickly growing more fond of each other by the day. He watched her in martial arts class, rode horses with her on all of her acreage, and went to the cafe almost everyday. Cleo had decided that she would finally introduce him to her mother and father.

They both stood outside of her house and she shook from nervousness.

"It's okay, they aren't that bad are they?" War questioned her, somewhat n ervouse himself.

"No, but I've never brought a boy home."

"Fair enough. I'm sure it will be fine. How are you to ever know if we don't go?"

"Ah, your right..." They walked into the huge living room and her parents were sitting at the table, her mother with a wide grin and father with a stern unhappy look.

War stepped around the corner from the hall and was instantly studied by his mother who gave out a squeal. "He's so handsome!" She yelled. He couldn't help but blush and grab the back of his neck. He walked up and shook both of their hands politely.

"This is War," Cleo said shakily.

"War? What kind of a name is that?"

"Daddy!" Cleo yelped.

"What?" Her father asked angrily.

War cleared his throat and gave some lame excuse for his exotic name.

The father just hummed and sat back. "Eh, whatever. He's polite." And with that he got up and walked out.

"Don't mind him, Dear," the mother told him. "I think your name is wonderful. Very rare. You know, we named Cleo after Cleopatra."

"I love her name. It's very unique." War said and the woman gave a sweet smile asked him about himself.

"Well, War," Mrs. Monroe, as he had established her name to be, said finally finishing her" police investigation" on him. "You are very interesting and I think your just perfect. Now you can date my daughter." It wasn't quite what he expected, he hadn't really thought about dating her, despite that he had fallen for her. But he shook her hand again and kept it in mind. "Stay down here for today, kids." She told them happily and left them alone.

War thought on what the mother had said. This isn't what the Council had intended for him. He was just supposed to befriend her and spend a year with her to discover whatever abilities she had from her inhuman ancestors. Then...he would take her back and there was no telling what the Coincil would do to her. But he did want her. That was a long time to spend with her and not...try something.

There were no rules against it, however and he allowed himself to accept it. He only prayed the Council would choose not to harm her, he knew he might do something stupid if they did.

Cleo noticed his tensing thoughts."

Did they say something you didn't like? I know she was kinda straight forward but..."

"It's not them. Well...her, your dad is kinda..."

"A jerk? I know." She looked down at the floor with almost a scowl.

"Yeah," he laughed. "But your mother is sweet."

"Yeah, she's a card."

War stood up and carefully picked her hands up. "So...Do you want to be mine?"

Her eyes grew wide and a breath got caught in her throat. what?"

He leaned in a bit, bending down to her. "Do you want to be mine?"

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"The last few weeks talking to you have been the best weeks of my life. I don't just want to be friends. I want you to be my girl, to be mine."

"Yes! Yes!" She squealed and jumped up to hug him in excitement. She flushed red and jumped back, realizing she went a bit far. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, " he winked at her. Cleo had to sit down and take a breath and War sat down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yes, but I feel so childish."

"Well, be one. You're cute when you are."

"Stop it..." She smiled getting way too embarrassed.

War noticed her embarrassment and asked, "You want to go ride it out?"

"What?" She asked in shocked confusion, dirty thoughts filling her head.

"On the horses," he clarified.

"Oh-oh...Yeah! Haha. The horses. Yeah...let's go." She jumped up quickly and walked awkwardly to the door.

He knew what she was actually thinking but he wanted to ignore that...for now. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

* * *

AN: Don't worry, don't worry. The others are coming soon. This story will be mostly based on War/Cleo, and Death and his future mate but I'll also have the other two. But I love War so much, I must do more of him! ^^


	5. Don't Be Mad

After they had both mounted and opened the gate to the huge acreage the two centered across the field and down into the neatly planted rows of trees. War rode in closer to her and studied the way she rode. It was as if she had been riding for over a hundred years, she preformed so well in the seat. Her balance, posture, and signals were fluid and easy. He loved the way her hips swayed with the horse's...

He moved in right beside her and she looked over at him and sighed. "It's so pretty out here."

He wasn't studying nature at the moment and didn't quite catch what she said but he nodded anyways. "You sure are." He smiled and then shook his head. He was a Horseman and he was ogling this young girl, what was he thinking? But he couldn't help it...it was like another force was drawing him in. And he was now dating the girl so why shouldn't he be able to look?

Thoughts in his head raged back and forth like his very name while the girl was relaxing herself from the busy and exciting day. She noticed his tension after a while and worried. "Am I stressing you out already?"

"What? No! I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He tried to think of an excuse but he was too stressed to give a good one. "Just the future." He noticed the girl's disappointment but couldn't think of anything to say.

Ruin looked back at his rider, feeling his tension, and decided to help. He scooted over to Chief who, being a normal Earth horse, didn't seem to understand but didn't mind. War and Cleo's legs hit and then pulled back only slightly rub against each other.

"I'm sorry," she said, reigning Cheif over but Ruin simply followed over again. This time, War caught his mount's motives and he held his hand out to hers. She blushed and asked if he was sure.

"Why do you doubt me?" He asked and gave her a warm smile. She shyly placed her hand in his and turned beet red in the face. She loved the feel of his warm fingers locked with hers and their legs rubbing together, and he loved it as well. It was the most amazing thing they had both felt.

War was almost proud of himself now, after eons of just loving blood, gore, and fighting and being so dour he could now love something else. And it felt good. No, it didn't give him the victorious feel of winning a battle, in a way, but it made him feel warm inside. He made a final decision to enjoy being with this girl, forget who he was for now, and enjoy the mission.

Elsewhere in the Universe, the Council was now proud of their creations and of at least one of their Horsemen. "It happened quicker than I expected," the middle head mused.

"I do hope this won't turn him soft," the left admitted.

"Yes, what if it makes them simply want to settle down? It could make them more rebellious than before," the right suggested.

"Do not forget, we have already discussed this. Now we will have something to motivate them to do as we wish."

The entire time they rode they held hands and made akward smiles and eye contact. Soon however, it began to get dark and they decided to head home.

They both stopped at the door and he clutched her hand and told her goodnight. He wanted to do more but it was way too early for that. He wanted to stay but he figured more would happen if he did, he didn't want to disrespect her and her parents.

After she had gone inside he sighed and stood at the door for a moment. This had definitely been an eventful day.

Early in the morning, still dark outside with only the moon and street lights to provide light, War leaned against one of the trees at the park and tried to rest. A slight smile pulled at his lips and he was impatiently waiting for the day to come. He finally had something to do besides kill demons. He almost laughed. "What a change," he muttered to himself.

He thought to himself for a while, wondering how he would greet her and what would happen as dawn approached.

Cleo tossed and turned in her king sized bed rolling around in the sheets and sighing every few minutes. Bear had jumped down and layed on the soft red shag carpet that covered the middle of the room.

She couldn't sleep while he ran through her head so eventually she just gave up and stared at the canopy on her bed. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep for the next few months.

The night was rough for the both of them but when Cleo's clock rang at 7:00 she leapt from bed, threw on her clothes, primped up in the bathroom, and flew down the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a deep voice stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to town...dad."

"So early? You wouldn't be going to see that boy would you?"

"Um..." she wanted to lie but she cared too much about trustworthiness in her name to do so. "Yes. I am. I thought you liked him?"

"I said he was polite, I didn't say I liked him."

"But...He kinda saved me. Surely you're thankful, right?"

"Sure but your not going to just run off every chance you get to see him."

"It's not hurting anything..." Cleo's voice had dropped in submission.

"You spend more time with him and you'll do stupid stuff teenagers do. Why don't you go clean out the stables?"

"What!? You never want me around until now! Just because you think I'm some whore! I'm not!"

This had ticked him off and his temper went off the edge. He came at her and knocked her in her jaw. She fell back to the wall and covered her head, shaking. "Daddy...please stop," she whimpered, she tired of him temper. It seemed to happen on a weekly basis. Often times he needed no motivation or incentive to hit her.

"Learn to do what I say instead of arguing with me. Your not going to see him today. Go do your work and I'll think about tomorrow. Or you can go to your room and sulk it out and not see him for a month." He watched her for a minute and she slunk off to the barn to do as he asked. He nodded when she was gone and went off to lay around the house like he always did. Its not like he had to work...

The day went by and War was quite upset that she never came. He wanted to go over there but something told him not too.

The next day at about 12 O' clock in the middle of the day he hadn't seen a sign of her and so he decided to go and check up on her. He rode down the country road to her home and about half way there he found her slugging along by herself towards him. She was without her horse and had her hood pulled far over her head. He knew this was unusual so he leapt from Ruin and ran the last few feet to her. "Cleo, are you okay?"

"Um hm." She nodded quietly but didn't smile. Her long white hair covered her cheeks and hood kept her eyes in darkness, even in the bright sun.

"Cleo..." he said in a worried tone. He grabbed her hood and tried to pull it back but she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't."

"No, tell me what's wrong." He clutched her face in his hands and leant down to see her. One side of her face felt warmer than the other unusually and after carefully fighting her gentle hands she finally allowed him to see.

There was an odd shaped bruise on the side of her face right below her right eye. Shock hit War's face, and then anger. "Who did this to you!?" He raised his voice and was almost yelling.

"None of your concern. Don't do something stupid, War," her voice was tired and gave out and she grabbed his muscular forearms as a brace.

"Take me to the park," she said quietly.

"But!"

"Please..."

Ruin walked up and War mounted first and then pulled her up in the saddle to sit in front of him. He held tightly to her and she leaned back seeming a bit tired and worn out. "Please tell me what happened," War pleaded.

"No," she said quietly but...War wanted the answer and her mind was set by the Council to please him and so she wouldn't be able to keep it from him much longer. He clenched his first around a clump of her red jacket in anger and he set his chin on her head, clenching his teeth. He had a short temper and whoever did this to her, even though he didn't know who yet, had set it off and he wanted to hurt them.

"Please calm down," Cleo begged.

"Not until you tell me who gave you that bruise."

"But I don't know what you'll do. You seem so upset and I don't want you to do something stupid."

"I'm upset because someone messed up your beautiful face and granted, I want to mess up theirs but..." he clenched his teeth even harder,"for you, this once, I... won't...do...anything." He had to emphasize each word to get it into his own head.

"Do you promise?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"It was..." she paused for a long minute and was hesitant to finish, "my dad," she eventually said in a whisper. War's hand on the reins clenched tightly shut and every muscle in his body tightened. Cleo leaned up and looked back. "You promised!"

"I know." He said quickly and tried to calm himself. "Why did you let him do that to you?"

"I don't know. He's my dad, he feeds me, gives me a roof over my head."

"And so that gives him a right to hit you?"

"Well...no but I don't want to disobey him or something. I tried to argue with him and I got hit, that's just it." A minute passed in silence and she looked down at his arm around her waist. "If you don't loosen your grip you're gonna hurt me more than he did." He immediately released her and put his arm down. She pouted, "I didn't say release, I said loosen." She looked up and gave him a smile.

His angry face softened and he had to give a slight smile back. He put his arm back around her and pulled her close with a sigh. She shook as a tingle went up her spine. Him holding her felt even better than holding hands, and that was just the beginning...

AN: And so...you see her true life with her disgusting father. But don't worry, he's gonna get his in the end! *dark chuckle*


	6. A Day With You

Just gonna take a sec to comment on some reviews and say THANKS! :D

To The-Young-Volcano O.o, Thank you thank you thank you!

To DecepticonQueen, Yeah, I would want to ride it out with him too ;) And trust me, War will tell him off!

To MMiladinova, I was basing this off my dad kinda, but...War shall kick all the fathers asses! *meme face*

And to Darkis Shadow, NO LIE THAT IS WHERE I GOT THE NAME. I love Epic Rap Battles and when I seen the one between Marlin and Cleopatra I put it in the story and made her name Cleo Monroe! XD

* * *

This time he brought her deeper into town. He stopped in the middle of a small alley and dismounted, pulling Cleo down and setting her gently on her feet.

Ruin simply walked away, knowing he could be summoned if needed.

"Please tell me you're okay," War pleaded.

"I'm okay! I promise! I've dealt with this my whole life and usually deal with it every day anywa-...oops." His eyebrows pulled down and he made an angry scowl. But instead of something negative, he sighed and grabbed her cheek, running his thumb over the bruise. She rested her head in his palm and closed her eyes, grabbing his hand. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" She asked with a sigh.

"Trust me, I'm far from perfect. I've done some pretty bad things." He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Haven't we all though?"

"I suppose..." he pondered.

She let him caress her face for a moment and then asked, "So why did you bring me here?"

"Just to get as far away from your father as possible. I gave you my word I wouldn't do anything but I don't want to...loose my temper or something."

"You sound like him. If you lost your temper with me would you hit me?"

"No," he said firmly. "I would never hurt you. Physically or mentally." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his chest as a gesture of promise.

"You can't possibly keep that promise," she smiled.

"Watch me," he challenged and came closer to her face. She blushed and looked down at her feet. He would have just kissed her then but he wanted to wait a little longer. It was hard enough to control himself around her, if he did get a kiss he'd probably just eat her face all day if he could. It was a weird bonding Nephilim thing to be closer and more physical during the first few months of a relationship. He didn't want to do that to the poor girl yet. "What do you want to do?" He asked while brushing a shorter lock of hair out of her face.

"Anything that involves being with you. To be honest, I don't want to go out in public with this in my face though..." she touched the bruise and he pulled her hand away from it.

"We don't have to be in public."

"Well...if you don't mind I'd like to just stay in your arms." She blushed a little and looked away shyly.

He gently pulled her chin so that she would look him in the eyes, "I don't mind that one bit, my lady."

He sat down with his back against the wall and she followed and curled up next to him. He set his chin on her head and wrapped his arm around her. "I wish I never had to leave you," Cleo sighed. "I feel more relaxed around you. No more pain..."

"And what pain do you have?" He asked with concern.

"Lots of things. Mostly stress I suppose. My head is always hurting, I'm always sore, weak, too tired to do anything. Now this bruise."

"Depression?" He suggested. "And maybe you're sore from working and training so hard."

"I suppose...but see you make it better."

"Well...I'm glad I came along to make you feel better."

She simply nodded and layed ger head and hands on his chest and soon.. to his surprise, she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm extremely glad you came along," he told her in her sleep. He layed there with her in his arms for hours until she woke up.

"Oh goodness..." she said looking around in the dark. "I didn't mean to go to sleep."

"It's okay, that was quite enjoyable for me."

"Perhaps I should get home," she sighed and looked down.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he said sitting up and summoning Ruin in his head. She just shook her head and shrugged, unsure of what to say.

When the mount arrived War mounted and pulled Cleo up in front of him. "How does he always know when we need him?" Cleo asked curiously.

"I just summon him in my head," War laughed, knowing she would take that as a joke. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on him, looking up at the stars in the sky. He wrapped his arm around her and locked his fingers with hers. They rode in silence to her home and this time he dismounted at the gate and walked her home.

Her mother came to the door with an unhappy but not angry look. "Where have you two been? It's nine O' clock!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Monroe. That was my fault." He gave her a slight bow to be forgiven.

The mother sighed and shook her head. "Come in. Will your father mind?" She asked War.

He stepped inside and answered,"Uh, he's not here...at work."

"Well...where are you staying?"

He looked around to think of an answer but Cleo interrupted. "Quit asking him questions mamma."

"Okay...as long as I know where you are." She saw her daughter's bruise and closed her eyes in pain. "Oh, Cleo." She touched her cheek and bit at her nails. "I'm so sorry...Does he..?" She looked over at War who had a pained look as well.

"Yes, he knows. He's not too happy about it either."

Mrs. Monroe walked over to War and put a hand on one of his shoulders. "He...he has a temper. I've tried to talk to him but he just," she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." War refused to answer, knowing he may say something vulgar. The woman knew and so decided not to say anything more on that topic. "Stay a few hours if you'd like, he's gone for the night and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, thank goodness. Just don't...Ugh, I know you know." She waved her hand and left the living room.

They both went to sit on the white sofa and War made himself at home. "Quite a place," he commented, looking at the tall ceiling, chandelier, and huge flat screen on top of a fireplace. Almost everything was a fancy white.

"My dad inherited it from his dad. He'll never have to work." She rolled her eyes. "My mom does occasionally just for the hell of it and to get away from him. Thank God he goes off to party with his drinking buddies most of the time."

"He doesn't deserve it," War said bluntly.

"No...But that's the way the universe works."

Suddenly, when it was extremely quiet except for the news reporter on the TV, Cleo's stomach growled. "Uh, I haven't eaten anything since thus morning. Neither have you if you've eaten at all. Want something?" He knew it would be unusual for him to not be hungry after so long, especially since he never ordered solid food when they went so a restaurant, so he decided to try something.

"Sure, but not much." She went in the kitchen and pidled around searching for food until she found something. They both ate, War just picking at his food.

"For such a big boy you sure don't eat much," Cleo commented.

"Are you calling me fat?" He joked.

"Far from it! Just surely you need more to power those big muscles." She winked and smirked at him.

"They power themselves, " he grinned.

Later, they had moved back to the couch and Cleo cuddled up beside him. Despite that she slept through most of that day, she again fell asleep with her head in his lap. He sighed, not really wanting to get up and leave, little on move her.

He looked at her for a moment and decided he'd better go and so he lifted her up, laying her down on the couch. Right when he turned to leave she grabbed his hand and mumbled, half asleep. "Don't go..." She

" I have to."

"No you don't, lay down with me on the couch. You can stay here tonight. Besides," she eased up and listened outside, "it's raining."

"Your mother won't mind?" He said with hesitation.

"No it's not like we're doing anything. And my dads not here so..." she patted on the couch. He hesitated again but then climbed on the couch and scooted in behind her. There was plenty of room on the huge couch, especially after Cleo pulled out the foot props. She slid her body closer to his and he clenched his teeth, feeling her hips pressing against his. He pushed her back over a little and she didn't move back because she had already fallen asleep, lucky for him. He stroked her hair for a while and wrapped his arm around her body, eventually falling asleep himself.


	7. Sickness

AN: I'm with Succoria on this, autocorrect is ruining my life. It "corrects" it to the most irrelevant things! So if you see any mistakes or weird words that don't fit, don't blame me, it was autocorrect!

* * *

Cleo's mother walked into the living room and saw them both huddled together on the couch, War's arm still wrapped around her waist and their feet now tangled together. She made a scowl and moved their entangled feet apart but decided to let him keep his arm around her. She didn't mind him spending the night and she had confidence in her daughter's self respect but she knew sometimes things just happened, so she worried. Despite the huge and chaotic things actually planned for her child by the Council, pre-marital sex was a big problem for the Earth mother.

She had woken War up but he pretended to be asleep while she stared down at them in concern. She turned to walk away but War said, "I'm sorry but she wanted me to stay." Mrs. Monroe turned back to face him and War sat up easily, trying not to wake up Cleo.

"I figured. She told me how you make her feel better. I suppose I don't mind. Just please don't..."

"M'am, I wouldn't do that to you or her. I respect you both much more than that. I wouldn't do that until she becomes absolutely mine." He said that in his own terms, meaning according to Nephilim that he would take her after she became his mate. But to the mother it was taken as marriage of course. They were both satisfied.

"That's very respectable of you, War." She looked at his long white hair, similar to her daughters and was curious. But instead of her asking something War shook her from her thoughts.

"She's been complaining of headaches and she's been sleeping alot. Do you know what that's about?"

"No, I was planning on taking her to the doctor for that actually. It just started recently in the past couple months. Then again, you seem to be easing her pain." Somehow War figured it was something to do with her transformation the Council was talking about. He hoped the pain would soon go away for his girl.

He looked back at her and saw that she was stirring from her sleep. "War?" She immediately asked.

"I'm here." Mrs. Monroe nodded to War with a warm smile and left them alone. He went to sit on the couch beside her. She smiled at him and he smoothed down her ruffled hair. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she gave him a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, that was the best sleep I've ever had," she smiled and brushed one side of her hair behind her ear. He put his arm around her and rubbed her waist.

"To be honest I think that's the first time I've slept in a while." They spent the day at the mansion instead of their usual trips outside and into town. Her father had come back later of course with a nasty scowl on his face and a dirty look towards War. War brought a scowl on his face as well, smelling alcohol and sex on the man. He despised him even further for cheating on his wonderful and faithful wife. He wanted to get up and just tell him how sick he was but he held it back. 'Not yet,' he told himself.

When night came Cleo begged War to stay but he couldn't. Her father wouldn't allow it. The man had cursed and shouted in War's face to get out and not come back. It took every muscle, every bone, every will, and every THING in War to not grab his throat then and choke the life out of him. He raised his head high and left, without a word to the man. Cleo followed him out and the father watched. In the lowest voice War could manage that Cleo would be able to hear he said, "go to your room." Cleo had a confused look on her face but she did what he asked after watching him leave. She assumed it was to avoid her father's temper so she walked upstairs and locked the door behind her, going to sit on the bed. She shook her head and sat there for a few minutes eventually getting bored.

She walked over to the Cockatoo's cage and stuck her arm in, letting him step up and rest on her forearm. "I wish I could turn my dad into a bird," she laughed to herself. Angel made various noises and mumbled unintelligible words while Cleo walked around the room. After about an hour the bird started to act out of the ordinary. Her feathers puffed up and she began to scream and flap around. "Calm down," Cleo tried to silence the bird but after a moment she realized what the problem was. There was a tap at her window and she ran over, throwing it up to see War hanging on to some of the vines that had grown up the side of the building. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Cleo asked in shock.

"Coming in, I hope."

"Oh!" She backed up and allowed him to slip through the window.

"Are you okay?" He whispered after shutting the window. He checked her face for another bruise besides the greenish yellow looking one still on the side of her face.

"You don't have to whisper. The room is soundproof," she said loudly as if to rub it in her fathers face. He nodded and looked at the bird on her shoulder, raising one eyebrow. "Angel, War. War, Angel." She introduced them. The bird bounced on her shoulder happily now that she had met the intruder.

"Hello," the bird said.

"Hello Angel," War said politely. The bird scooted down her owners arm and held out one of her claws wanting to go to War. He raised his arm and allowed her on.

"Cute!" Cleo grinned slyly as she looked at the two. He rolled his eyes and put the bird on her shoulder. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to stay with you."

"Really? I mean...I don't know. Sleeping downstairs on the couch is one thing, upstairs alone in my soundproof, locked up room is another."

"It's not bad if we don't do anything."

She blushed and said, "But it's tempting." He raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement, suddenly looking down at her body. "I'm sorry...I feel stupid saying that now. We've only been together like a week," she said.

He just laughed and put his hands on his hips "And in front of the bird, Cleo?" He got serious and said, "But, I count the entire time we've talked. Even before I asked you to be mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, because you were mine even without your permission." He gave a sly grin.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, taking the bird over to a special perch outside the cage. She turned to face him and stood there awkwardly looking at him. He looked around studying the surroundings. For such a big room she didn't have much furniture. Of course...it would have overloaded a normal sized room.

He sat down on the bed and layed back on the pillows, making himself comfortable and putting his hands behind his head. "Oh man I will never sleep on that couch again," he sighed in satisfaction at the soft matress and feather comforter. Cleo hopped on the bed and curled up with him again.

"Nothing's uncomfortable with you. Not even that hard couch," she smiled. She layed out over his lap and looked up at him, playing with some of his hair that dropped on either side of his face. "Long hair, don't care," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and quickly lifted her up and cradling her in his arms. "Same for you, sweet heart."

"Oh, nicknames now?" She smiled.

"Depends, you like them?"

"I don't know. Never been given one by a boy."

"Not a single one?" She looked away a little embarrassed and shook her head. "Well...they just don't know what they're missing." She smiled at him for a minute but a sudden headache hit her, and it was excruciatingly painful. She cringed and tensed but tried to hide it. However, War was sensitive to such things and he quickly knew she was hurting. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically, setting her bottom back down easily to free one of his hands to grab her face.

"Y-yes...," she gave a fake smile. "I-I'm fine," she shuddered and hugged him tightly, putting her head on his shoulder.

"No your not. You're hurting," he sounded concerned.

"Fine, I am. But I'm glad you're here. It's easier to ignore." Concern was written all over his face and he gently hugged her closer putting one hand on her neck and the other around her waist. He asked her again if she was okay but she had fallen asleep on him, again. He worried about what it might be and if he...or anyone else could help her for her constant headaces and fatige Little did he know, that the Council's little plan wasn't so flawless. Despite slowly growing into her new abilities, it would happen in only a few months and be more painful than the Council's own plans of torture on her. They could care less, none the least, so long as she survived. And it went on like that for a while. Some nights she would be fine, others she would be in worse and worse condition.

War now spent all of his nights with her, comforting her and holding her close when she was in pain. Luckily, Cleo's father was now gone almost all the time and so during the day War could stay with Cleo. Mrs. Monroe had decided that she needed to stay home for now, due to her constant fainting. She scheduled a doctor's appointment for the next day but War wasn't hopeful in human medication. What she needed was medicine from the Angels. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. But maybe...In only the two months left until he had to take her away he could go to the Angel realm and find something. The Angels hated War but they would just have to get over it. Then again, the Humans were skilled in health as well. With what little faith War had left, he prayed they could stop her suffering.

* * *

AN: R&R! ^^


	8. Healing

Mrs. Monroe, War, and Cleo all headed to the doctor the next day. It was an experience for War because he had never ridden in a car before, mostly because when he wasn't in his human disguise he wouldn't fit in smaller cars. Cleo had her head on War's shoulder and he was stroking her hair, not caring that her mother occasionally looked back.

"Thank you for staying with her. You really do make her feel better."

"It's no problem. I enjoy it just as much as her. I just wish I could take her pain away fully, not just ease it."

"Well that's why we're going to the doctor. I should have already taken her," she made an exasperated sound and held her forehead. War said nothing and instead looked down at Cleo as she sighed and mumbled something. She had hardly been awake the past week. War didn't mind it, he assumed she felt no pain in her sleep and so let her sleep away, unhealthy or not. He'd stayed with her the entire time because her mother thought of him as her therapy. She sent him away most nights but he'd just climb up and go through Cleo's window. Other nights would be worse for her and so Mrs. Monroe let him sleep on the couch with her, so long as the father wasn't there. For some odd reason, he hadn't been around for a while. He was lucky in a way because War might just have the nerve to knock him upside his ignorant head.

When the car stopped at the Doctor's office War pulled Cleo out and kept her in his arms, not wanting to wake her. "You sure you got her?" Mrs. Monroe asked with a raised eyebrow. He had carried Cleo upstairs for the mother many times but she still had a fear of him dropping her. Judging by his muscles, it wasn't a problem but a mother will worry regardless.

"I've got her, I promise," he said and they went in, immediately getting taken to the back.

"White hair trend?" The doctor asked jokingly when he came in the room and saw the teenagers. Mrs. Monroe gave him a dirty look for being so unprofessional while her daughter suffered. "So, on the phone you said she's sleeping alot, severe headaches, fainting," the man said sitting down with a clip board and laptop. The mother nodded. "Well, at first I was thinking Migraines. It can cause the headaces, make you feel faint, rarely it will cause fatigue but it's possible. When you want to ignore the pain, you sleep."

War cringed, wondering if she had been lying about feeling good the entire time. The doctor noticed his reaction and looked over at him asking, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes," the mom answered and War nodded once.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Have you two had sex yet?"

"No!" War scowled.

"Just checking. Those can also be symptoms of pregnancy. Are you being honest with me? I'm sure her mother would appreciate it more if you told the truth."

"I am telling the truth. We haven't had sex yet," he said angrily. The mothers eyes grew wide at the word "yet" but she ignored it. It was obviously inevitable.

"Well when you do, make sure you use protection. We don't need anymore teenage pregnancies. They're common these days."

'Oh, God,' War thought. 'Humans are ridiculous. Talk about migraines one minute and sex the next. Sure, it sounds like a good explanation but I haven't even kissed her yet. She sleeps too much.'

The doctor woke Cleo up and she sat up in a groggy mood. He examined most of her body and War got a bit jealous at this part. Sure he was a doctor but he didn't have to put that thing he wore around his neck in between her breasts. And when he felt of her stomach and waist he had to look away. 'She's got headaches, not stomach pains,' he thought.

But the doctor was only making sure and when he was done examining her he decided just to try medication for the migraines for a month, just to see if helped.

After leaving the office and picking up the medication they headed home and Cleo's mom set out the medicine. Cleo was awake now and sat at the kitchen table, holding War's hand underneath, seemingly fighting sleep.

When Mrs. Monroe pulled out the bottles, all three pair of eyes grew wide at the gigantic horse pills she had to take. "Uh...I'm gonna go get a bigger glass of water for you," the mom said. When she brought the glass back Cleo gulped down the pill with a big cough as it slid down her throat and she slipped back in the chair. She really hoped it would help.

War and her went to the couch to wait for the medication to take effect and she sprawled out with her feet in his lap. "I saw that look you gave the doctor, Mr. Jealousy." Cleo commented with a grin.

"I couldn't help it, he looked like he was enjoying himself."

"He certainly didn't mind rubbing my waist," she teased.

He scowled and attempted to drop the subject. It only took about an hour for the medication to take effect but when it did she felt more alive than ever. "Oh my gosh I can do stuff now," she said. "Ah crap it's dark outside! Can we go outside? Let's go outside!"

"No, no, no," her mother said quickly. "Just wait to see what the medicine does to you. It might have some nasty side effects so you need to stay here."

"Your mom's right," War agreed.

"Ugh. Fine! Can we at least go upstairs?" Her mom raised an eyebrow and stared at them. "We aren't going to do anything," Cleo rolled her eyes. "He hasn't even tried anything," she said gritting her teeth.

"Cleo!" The young girl shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "Okay, but come here first. Alone." Mrs. Monroe brought her daughter in the bathroom and she pulled out a bag from the counter. "Now here, the Sunday after you start your-"

"You did not." Cleo's shoulders dropped and she laughed. "Mom!?"

"Shut up and just listen to me!" She yelled playfully. "And here take this bag."

Cleo looked in the bag, did a facepalm, and pushed the bag away with her finger. "No thanks."

"If you don't take this bag you aren't going anywhere with that boy again." The mom growled.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone, take the pill later, bye!" She swooped out the bathroom as quickly as she could and ran upstairs leaving War behind to quickly hide the bag. Her mother was freaking out wayyyyy too much. She shoved the bag in her drawer and sighed, shaking her head.

War came in soon after and hugged her from behind. "What was that about?"

"Um...nothing. Something stupid. Well, not stupid but...you know."

"You seem to be feeling better," he changed the subject.

"Oh I am! I feel great!" She hopped up to hug War's neck and then ran over to shut and lock the door. She went and looked at her bird who greeted her warmly with a cute wave and then Cleo ran over to the window to look outside at the beautiful full moon. "It's so gorgeous..."

"Know what else is?" War smiled. She gave a big grin and went to sit on the bed. "A sunset? That girl from martial arts class? Ohh! A burning world from nuclear bombs?" She joked.

"Oh yes, that last one." He played along and went to sit on the bed with her. "I meant you."

She blushed and bit at one of her fingernails. "I don't know about that..." she rolled her eyes.

"I know that, and that's all that matters."

She grew rigid and turned red. "Um, I think you're gorgeous to...um..." she looked around frantically trying to think of something. She wasn't really good at flirting... "Sexy? Hot? Fine?"

"You don't have to compliment me," he laughed.

"But I feel like I'm not doing anything. I don't want to be the attention hog."

"Your not," he brushed the back of his hand on her flushed cheeks and tilted his head a bit. "I don't mind giving my attention to you."

"Uh..." She looked concerned as he moved in closer to her face. "What are you doing?"

"You said I haven't tried anything. I'm trying it now." He pulled her closer by her chin and she closed her eyes when he got close enough. Their lips brushed against each other shyly and he paused for a minute to ensure it was what she wanted. When she closed the last little centimeter gap between their lips he gently grabbed the back of her head and slid his hand up her shirt just to her upper waist moved his lips with hers. It was gentle for a few minutes and she moved onto the bed, kicking off her shoes as she did, situating herself in front of him. He pulled back only once to give her a trail of kisses from her jaw to the middle of her neck which made her shiver from a chill up her spine. He went back to her lips, nipping at them a little with his teeth but decided against using his tongue. Not yet at least...

She learned quickly and put her arms around his neck so she could sink into the kiss further and she played with his hair. He inhaled her sent that now reeked of desire which made him get a bit rougher with her, clutching her side, yanking her closer, and attacking her lips. Being specially designed for War, it didn't bother her one bit and she got pleasure from the roughness and pain. All of the Nephilim were a bit rough when messing around but when it came to a brute like War, no one was worse at leaving bruises.

After inhaling her intoxicating scent again he practically jumped her, throwing her down on the bed and pulling one of her legs up over him quickly. He yanked her tank top shirt down, ripping it a bit and he rubbed the area around her collar bone and neck. He crushed his lips to hers and inhaled deeply through his nose. She pulled his shirt over his head and started rubbing up and down his muscular chest. He grabbed one of her arms and pinned it down, then went lower on her body with his hand, grabbing at her bra. That's when she stopped kissing him back and attempted to push up on his chest. She didn't want to go that far yet. Especially after what her mother had just told her and gotten for her. She didnt want to disrespect her mother like this. He was hesitant for a minute to move off of her but when he noticed that she was now struggling to get him to move he jumped up.

"I'm sorry," he immediately said.

She caught up on her breathing and put a hand on her chest. "Oh my that was..." she made an exasperating sigh and shook her head.

War had to catch up with his thoughts for a minute, realizing he had almost lost control. He would have to be more careful next time. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Don't feel sorry that was..." she couldn't think of a word. "I just didn't want to go that far..."

"That was horrible of me. I should have been more careful with you, being our first time." He got up to move away from her and she grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't go, it was my fault too!" He looked down at her and her out of place shirt and messy hair. Her waist was exposed which was already starting to form a bruise from where he yanked at her and he growled at himself in his head. He was worse than her own abusive father.

"Okay, but no more of that," he said sternly. "And you were right I already broke my promise. I hurt you." He sat down on the bed beside her and fixed her shirt, covering up the fresh bruise.

"That? It's actually a good pain," she said now staring at his chest. She eased towards him and hugged his neck to feel his warm skin on hers. He refused to touch her, holding his hands in the air. She rubbed her hands up his bare back and he eventually pushed her away and covered her up with the blankets. "Bedtime, go to sleep."

"What? But I just took medicine to make me feel better."

"I know."

"Stay with me."

"I will." He stayed up and stroked her hair to get her to drift off. He felt it was better than risking another situation like that for now. Her body refused to tire at first but War's warm hand soothed her enough to become tired.

She mumbled as she drifted off a bit. "You aren't going to leave?"

"No, I'm going to be right here. All night and when you wake up in the morning."

She smiled and hummed in approval. "I really like you."

This took him by surprise but he answered. "I like you too, Cleo. Maybe a little more than just like..." He admitted this only because she wouldn't remember it in her drowsy state. And for that, he felt bad but it was something he didn't want to admit. But he'd fallen for her and that was just it, even War couldn't help it anymore.

Seeing she wasnt going to do anything else, he pulled off his shoes and got under the covers with her. "Warm me up," she mumbled one last time. He hesitantly did as she asked pulling close to her and wrapping his arm around her.

Seeing as though he was still a little aroused from a moment ago he gritted his teeth and looked around, grabbing a pillow and sticking it in between her hips and his, just in case, before he finally got comfortable. He thought she had just asked him to warm her up so that she could get closer to him, since it was late spring and pretty warm but she was shivering a bit, probably a side effect from the medication. Through the night he had to constantly move because she tossed and turned, mumbling in her sleep. He felt bad for her as she shook and her teeth chattered as she slept but he did his best to keep her comfortable.

"Side effects of the human medicine or from her transformation?" Asked one of the heads that formed the Council, watching the Horseman.

"It doesn't matter, it nears her time regardless. Only a month until War must take her from there"

"Think she will leave peacefully?"

"Of course, she's already demonstrated that she works to please him."

"Making him worry over her well being is pleasing him?" Asked the left in a snort of disagreement.

The middle growled,"It gives him something to do! He enjoys having a duty."

"One of killing demons, not of taking care of teenagers," complained the right. It seemed only the middle had full confidence in the plan.

"He's content and obviously in love with the creature. It worked. Now when we need him for a task and he refuses, we'll give him a reason to do it, that is all that matters." The head ended the conversation with a breath of flame and the others kept silent.


	9. Mate

In the morning when Cleo woke up, War was actually asleep beside her, deep in a dream which was very rare for him. She slipped out from under his arm and went off to the bathroom to take a shower, feeling thankful she had one in her room. She stripped down of her old clothes and chunked the shirt since it was ripped, she had plenty more. She turned the water up as hot as it could go until it burned her skin and she scrubbed out her hair and washed. When she was done with that she just stood there relaxing and thinking about what might happen or what should happen.

When War woke up he heard the water running but wasn't quite sure what he was doing so he went in. She had just gotten out and luckily had herself wrapped in a towel and when she turned around her eyes grew wide. "War...get out." She didn't yell, since he didn't actually see anything but she used a firm voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he covered his eyes and stepped out, embarrassed. She fixed her hair and stepped out the bathroom with the towel still around her, needing to get some extra clothes. She squeezed the towel close but she couldn't hide her legs or arms and, being a man, War couldn't help but look. He had the urge to go up and hug her then just to touch her body but he didn't want to pass a boundary. She grabbed her clothes and threw a look in his direction, noticing that he was staring. "Um..." he studdered for a minute looking at her smooth legs and then made eye contact. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you..." she smiled a little and then went past him to go back to the bathroom. When she couldn't see him anymore he shook his head and slapped his palm on his forehead. "I'm getting worse than Strife."

She saw herself blushing in the mirror and she quickly three her clothes on and brushed through her wet hair. She put on a white tank top and tight grey skinny jeans and threw on her knee high converses with red laces. To her they looked like wrestling shoes, only a little higher. When she stepped out War took another look at her and she pushed him towards the window. "Pretend like your weren't here last night."

"I'm pretty sure she knows I stayed here."

"Just do it please."

"Yes, Dear." He sighed and climbed down the building to simply walk around and pretend he wasn't there. Just as he knocked at the door, the familiar car of Cleo's so called "father" pulled up.

"What the f*** are you doing here boy?" He said getting out.

"Watching my mouth for one thing."

"You getting smart with me?" The man stumbled a bit to the door, obviously drunk and he shakily pulled out the keys to the house.

"No, I'm being honest."

"I don't need a smart ass boy around the house," he finally opened the door but paused. "You just look like trouble."

War stared at him with anger in his face and he bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something that was worse than a smart aleck tone. The man surprisingly let him in and stumbled off to his bedroom, probably to sleep off a hangover or get ready for one soon to come. Again, War smelt all kinds of foul things on him. Alcohol, drugs, sex, and sweat. He wanted to just puke.

Cleo came down and realized her father was there, instantly getting skittish. "Don't worry, I dare him to touch you while I'm here." War told her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Cleo sighed and she went to tell her mom they were going outside. She reminded her daughter of her medication and said not to go into town. Cleo nodded, went to take her medicine, and walked with War out to the barn. They walked the middle of the clean barn and the horses snorted and jumped back from the Rider. "How about we just walk?" He asked.

"Are you sure? What if I...pass out or something?"

"I'll carry you."

She nodded with a shy smile and they walked out the back and started heading towards the woods. She studied the birds and the trees while he studied her, occasionally looking lower than the hair that reached her waist. After all, he was a man. One under the spell of the Council's skilled magic.

They made it to a big creek that cut through the thin woods. Cleo walked up and dropped to the sand, running her hand through the icy water. War got on his knees beside her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them as if he were giving a massage. She cocked her head and lifted her shoulders up, loving the way it felt. "Let's just stay here," he said in her ear.

She leaned back in approval. "Sounds good to me."

They layed curled together on the cold sand for a while and War was contemplating on whether or not to hint to her that he was not human. Sure, it was still a bit early but it would be better than telling her on the last day. "Cleo..."

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something important?"

"Anything," she turned to face him abd put her hand on his cheek, moving some of his hair out of his face.

"You may not believe me."

"Is it that crazy?"

"It's pretty damn crazy."

"Tell me anyway. Unfortunately..I'm to the point that I'd believe anything you'd say."

"I uh...I've told you some stuff that wasn't true..."

She looked confused and gave him a questioning look.

"I don't really have a dad and I don't live here. I live...very far away."

"Why didn't you tell me? Where were you staying before you started spending your nights with me?"

"Just...wherever."

"War I...why didn't you tell me?"

"There's something else," he scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. "I'm not...And your not...completely..."

"Completely what? Insane?"

"Human." He said simply.

She backed away from him a little. "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself. Ourselves. Do we look normal?"

"Uh..." thoughts raced in her head and she started looking at all the tiny details. Especially the symbol on his forehead she was always curious about but never asked. A more stern looked formed on her face. "Prove it."

He looked at her for a moment and then stood up, pulling her with him. He looked to his left, over at empty space in the woods. Cleo looked too, too caught up in suspense to speak. Out of the ground, smoke steamed up as if pine straw had just been set on fire. Then flames exploded up and Ruin reared out of the ground, standing on his hind legs for a moment as he paused at the air. He was happy to have his look back. He walked up as Cleo stared and he snorted at them both, smoke coming out of his nostrils. He pawed the ground and bowed. War raised his hand in the air and in a spark of flames, a huge sword fell into his hand. Cleo's eyes grew even wider and and War put Caoseater behind her to push her closer to him. "Don't be upset." He lifted her chin up to him and she realised he had gotten a bit taller.

Instead of freaking out or backing up she took a breath and relaxed. "And so I'm guessing...Judging by the horse and the name...You're a Horseman?"

He nodded, still holding her chin, and he leaned down to kiss her and then pulled back. "And my job was to come and find you because you aren't fully human." He kissed her again. "I'm supposed to spend time with you and see if you're a danger and then take you back to the Council but..." he kissed her once again. "They aren't going to hurt you."

She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest. "This is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." He pressed Caoseater's flat end into her back so that she was pressed against him and he kissed her passionately. Ruin fell back into the ground and Caoseater disappeared so he grabbed her waist.

"So...I have to come with you?" She asked when she pulled back hesitantly.

"Soon."

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want. Just...not on Earth."

"Wait...then where?"

"There's many realms out there. Angels, demons, you name it."

She put her hands on his chest and looked down in thought. "And...I would stay with you?"

"Everyday. I promise. I won't ever let you wake up out of my arms. And if you get tired of me, send me away but I'll never abandon you."

"You say that now. What about when you get tired of me?"

"I'm not human. I don't just get tired of my mate."

"I'm your mate now?" She asked with a smile.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "You've got no choice now,"he teased.

"Well, just so you don't seem so forceful...I accept." This time she leant down to kiss him since he was holding her up.

"And since you're my mate now," he paused while biting at her lip. He gently layed her on the sand and moved her hair from her face. He layed over her, one leg in between hers.

"War I...I just told my mom that I wouldn't..."

He kissed her neck and then sat up to look down at her. "If you don't want to I don't mind waiting. But I'm yours now, you're mine. I'm going to be with you forever." He started to speak again and she put a finger on his lip.

"Here?"

He smirked and rubbed some sand on her waist. "Yep."

She bit her lip and blushed, looking away. "And what about..."

"Don't worry, I can't get you pregnant."

She raised an eyebrow but then when he leaned down to kiss more on her neck and various parts of her body she just let it drop.

He controlled himself more than he normally did but after he had taken her on the sand there were bruises and bites covering her body. She didn't complain, she loved it. Their breathing was heavy and they were sweaty but War continued to please her, mostly by caressing her body with strokes and kisses.

He couldn't seem to get enough and took her again and again until it was pitch black outside. Finally, Cleo knew it was time to stop even though she wanted so much more. She kissed his neck and hugged his naked body tightly. "I think it's time to go, War" she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her in protest but eventually sighed, sitting up. She found her way to the creek in the dark and washed herself off and War came up behind her and put her clothes on her, still wanting to touch her body. He threw his on and summoned Ruin who returned as a normal looking horse who winked at his Rider. War could see in the dark and he just shook his head.

This time, they both climbed up the back of the house to her window, not wanting to get caught out so late. Everyone had already gone to sleep luckily and Cleo hoped her mother hadn't checked upstairs and knew they were outside.

It was already 12 O' clock and they both climbed into bed, Cleo being exhausted and War impatient. But he knew she needed sleep and contained himself for now, he had plenty of time for bonding later. She huddled up to him, closer than ever and kept her head under his chin and legs tangled together.

The next day he did the same thing with pretending he didn't stay the night. This time Mrs. Monroe answered the door this time and welcomed him in with a warm smile. He was a bit nervous around her now and pulled up his clothing to hide the mark on his neck that her own daughter had made. Of course, he was much more worried of the several she probably had on hers. "You can't stay long today, we're going somewhere."

"May I ask where?"

"Family reunion," she rolled her eyes. "Not my family."

"Oh...That doesn't sound fun. Don't knkw if I'd want to meet the people he came from."

"Tell me about it. I hate Cleo having to go but...He's uh..." she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Forcing her to go?" Mrs. Monroe only looked at the ground and War got angry at this. "If you don't mind me saying, why would you put up with that!? Beating your daughter and forcing her to do things. That doesn't sound like a father. And you know what else? He's been cheating on you."

"I already know that, War."

"Well," he threw his hands in the air. "Why are you with him?"

"Because he beats me too. I can't leave. I just...I just want to or Cleo grow up and leave from here. As far as she can go."

"You can leave. You just need to do something about it."

"It's not that simple. Look, fine. Cleo can stay here. I'll just get hit for it."

"I don't want you getting hurt either."

"Thank you but...I'm more worried about my daughter."

With that she left the room and then about an hour later left with an angry man. War felt bad for her but it wouldn't be much longer that she'd have to put up with him. For the first half of the day with Cleo he was too upset to do anything. He felt bad for her mom and felt it was a bit of his fault if she got hit this time. But Cleo came first to him. She didn't know why he was upset but she got a bit naughty and sat on his lap to rub his chest. The concern wiped from his face after a minute and he sighed, shaking his head. Then he just warmed her up on the couch and carried her up to her bedroom.

AN: Soooo...I have no idea where I went with this chapter. Anyways, if you like it, great! If not, well I can't help you there. Only one or two more chapters until the next Horseman! Vote on who next! Cuz I have no idea who to do next. I'm thinking Death because everybody seems to like him the most. But then again, they're all awesome and I wanna write about them all! XD


	10. Pain

AN:...So many mistakes...I'm sorry. Why does autocorrect not work when you need it to? And it turned Caoseater into castrated! Castrated!? That's why everyone is so scared of War!

"It's not Death you should fear...Because I have Castrator." XD

Anyways...Back to the story...

After a few days War decided he just needed to take a break with Cleo. They had almost gotten caught about 4 different times and he didn't want that to happen. She was upset but knew it was for the better. She needed to spend time with her mother...

She covered herself up pretty well and went to sit on the couch with her mother. "Hey baby, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm sorry..."

"Where's War?"

"We took a break for a while."

"You broke up with him?"

"No! Just...didn't want to start getting tired of each other so...kinda give ourselves a tease."

"Pretty smart," she smiled. "Kinda like how he's teased your neck?"

Cleo's eyes grew wide and she frantically pulled up her collar to cover it. "Uh, I uh..."

Her mother sighed and shook her head with a breath of a laugh. "It's okay I guess," she said but seemed concerned. "I know you two have had sex."

"What!?" Shock hit Cleo's face and she almost jumped up.

Her mother simply nodded her head. "The little sucker told me he'd wait. But...I guess I'm not mad. I mean, I told you to wait but..."

"Mom, you don't understand. We are going to be with each other forever."

"You don't know that."

"It's...It's complicated but Mom I promise you I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I love him."

"I know you do. Have you at least used the stuff in the bag I gave you?"

"Uh...It isn't necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't get me pregnant. Problem..." she lied.

"Ohh..." Her mother said with concern. "What if you want kids?"

"Eh. I don't want any."

"You will." Cleo just shrugged her shoulders and seemed shy. She was very nervous around her mom now. The woman noticed this and leaned over to pat her on the back. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad. You're feeling better now, you've got you a man that can't get you pregnant as a teenager, and he seems to love you very much."

Her daughter just nodded and then leaned over to hug her mom. It felt weird not having a buff chest in her face this time. Then again, it wasn't as enjoyable without War.

A week went by and War and Cleo were taking another break. Mrs. Monroe was gone off to help one of her friends with a funeral and would be gone for the day. Cleo thought she would be home all day by herself until someone pulled up...

Her dad came in, drunk as a skunk, and he came and plopped on the seat beside her with a bottle of straight up vodka in his hand. She tensed up and her breathing became quick but she attempted to make conversation. "Doesn't that burn?"

"Nahhhhhhhhh. It don't hurt. You just gotta be a man and suck it up." He offered her some but she just shook her head. "C'mon. I'm your daddy, I give ya permission."

"No thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders and without hesitation and just tipped it up and drank it down. He made a weird choking sound and held his burning stomach. "Ah." After about 30 minutes of that he scooted over to Cleo and sniffed. "Hey baby."

"Uh, dad?" He was too far drunk to tell who exactly she was and just knew she was a woman.

"You're hot." He slurred and she jumped up to leave akwardly. "Hey? Where you think you going?" He stumbled up and threw her to the floor.

"Oh, God! No!" She screamed. "No!" She got determined this time and refused to be violated by her own drunken father. She scratched his face and punched at his chest, using some of the techniques she had learned in class. But being so numb from the drink it hardly phased him. He just got back on top of her and started punching her. "You f****ing b****! You ain't gone hit me, whore."

She did her best to fight him off but she was so much weaker than him. "War!" She screamed out. "War please! War!" She cried. She coughed up a bit of blood and her limbs went limp as her father continued to hit her everywhere on her body. Eventually, she went unconscious.

In town, War was feeling uneasy. There was something wrong, he didn't feel right. It was something he had never felt before. He gritted his teeth and walked quickly down the street. The only explanation was...his mate. He had never had a mate before, though his brothers had and they had explained that you could feel when your mate was in trouble or in pain. It was just the connection they shared that allowed you to know what was happening. He knew when their bond was even stronger he would actually be able to feel her pain.

In a bought of determination he summoned Ruin who galloped up from behind him. Never stopping, War ran and jumped on his mount, kicking hard and slamming the reins into the horses neck. Ruin shot off, knowing the urgency and he practically flew to Cleo's home. It was getting dark and when he arrived in mere minutes Cleo's mom had just pulled up. Ruin didn't even stop and simply jumped the black gate, easily clearing it. He skidded to a halt on the lot and Mrs. Monroe jumped out of the way. "War! What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?" She yelled.

He simple jumped down and stared at her in horror. Her angry face turned to fear and she raced to the door, pulling out the keys and shoving them in the lock. She pushed the door hard and dropped her keys and covered her mouth in horror when she saw her husband hitting her child. War gritted his teeth and didn't hesitate to throw the man off of Cleo and slam him to the ground. "You want to beat on little girls? I'm going to show you how it feels!" War growled. The man attempted to push War off of him but there was no use, he was too strong and too pissed. Only one punch from War and the man already bled from the nose. Just a few more and he was coughing up blood.

"Stop..." the sobering man pleaded.

"Did you stop when she asked you to?" War put his hands around the mans throat and squeezed roughly until he heard crunching. The man coughed up even more blood and Cleo's mother stepped in.

"War...That's enough..."

The man passed out under the Horseman's grip and he loosened it. "I should kill him, " War growled.

"You should go attend to Cleo instead," she insisted quietly. "She doesn't look so good."

War's grip tightened again but he reluctantly got up and went to Cleo. He got down on his knees and moved the hair from her face revealing more bruises. He gritted his teeth again and scowled, lifting her from the bloody floor and taking her upstairs to her bedroom.

He took her to the bathroom and layed her down in the tub and removed her clothes since he'd already seen her naked and then ran some warm water over her body and used a rag to wipe the blood from her wounds. He had punched her so much in the same place so many times it had broken the skin in several places over her body. He scrubbed the blood from the back of her head where her father had smashed it on the floor and then he gently brushed over her face. "Oh Cleo...Please wake up."

He grabbed a cup and poured some colder water on her face. She stirred and made a pained moan. When she opened her eyes she winced and inhaled a breath in pain.

"Ssshhh, I know, I know. Just sit still, Cleo."

"I tried to...He was just..."

"Ssshh. I know." He put a hand on her forehead and lifted her up out of the water gently. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her bed, gently laying her down and pulling the covers over her.

Downstairs, Mrs. Monroe was having her own revenge. She sat on top of her husband and slapped him on his face back and forth. "This. Is. For. Me. And. Your. Daughter. You. Son. Of. A. B****." She slapped him with each word and sighed in satisfaction. "War! Please help me drag this fat a** b**** outside!" She called. He heard and quickly got out of the bed with Cleo to do as she asked. But he didn't just drag him outside, he threw him.

War and Mrs. Monroe both headed upstairs after locking the door to look at the full damage done to Cleo. When her mother saw her and examined her body she dropped on the bed and began to sob. "My baby! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Does she need to go to the hospital?"

He touched and felt of her body, gently feeling on the bones. "I think...I think there may be some broken ribs..."

"I'm gonna kill that man."

"Allow me," War bowed. "But first lets get her help."

War picked Cleo up from the bed after putting some clothes on her and ran down the stairs. When he got outside he kicked her father some more while her mother opened the car door.

When they made it to the hospital it was all a rush. They asked what had happened and Mrs. Monroe told them and they advised her to go fill out papers on the father. She nodded went to War. "Stay with her."

"I will. But...what exactly are they going to do to him?" He asked.

"Probably put him in prison." War nodded but seemed a little disappointed. "Don't worry," the mother added. "He'll have some nice boyfriends in there. I hope he drops the soap." He hadn't heard many Human slogans but that one he understood well and laughed. A smirk pulled at his lips but then he realized they were taking Cleo away and so he nodded to her mother and ran off to follow Cleo.

He stood beside the bed, but out of the way of the working nurses. He winced when they stuck the needle in her arm and hand and then asked what it was for in a worried tone. "So we can give her some medicine and make her feel better," one of the nurses told him in a caring voice. "The morphine will keep her a little numb. Just be careful when you touch her. Her ribs aren't broken I don't believe, we'll take X-rays just to be sure, but I'm thinking the worst that will happen is her having to wear a wrap for a few weeks." He nodded and pulled a chair up to the bed as they left.

She slept for hours and War almost guessed she'd never get up. But around 12 at night she made quiet noises and her muscles twitched. She finally opened her eyes and instantly called for War.

"I'm right here," he said in a stern voice. He had been thinking how he should have taken her away sooner and was now upset with himself.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I...I remember getting hit...my father?"

He simply nodded once and brushed her hair from her face. "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine. But I'd feel better in your arms," she smirked.

"I wish I could make you feel better then. But you should stay there until they fix you up." She sighed and simply shook her head.

They wrapped her chest, making War step out of the room as they did. His hearing was very keen and he could hear when she made pained whimpers. She attempted to keep herself quiet for War's sake but it didn't help. When he came back in her shirt was off and she had a wrap going from the top of her breasts to the top of her last rib. She looked rather pathetic. He looked her over and grabbed her hand which she instantly squeezed and she looked up at him with a rather pained look. But it wasn't because of her ribs. "War?"

"Yes?"

"You know tomorrow's my birthday, right?"

Shock hit his face, he really didn't know. He had completely forgotten. "I..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Forgot?" He just nodded in embarrassment. "That's okay...But...Will you take me away?"

"But I was going to wait until you got better. You don't need to be traveling worlds with your chest all bandaged up."

"Then let's not travel. Just take me back to your home."

"I suppose I could. I just wanted you to be able to see everything. Humans don't know what they're missing."

"But it doesn't hurt them to not see. When I get better you can always take me."

He nodded his head and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you sure, Cleo?"

She only nodded.

The next day she refused to celebrate her birthday in her condition and she spent some time with her mom for the last time. Cleo tried to make it seem like she was just trying to remember the good times but Mrs. Monroe knew something was up.

That night, Cleo packed up clothes and anything else she would need and War whistled for Ruin who arrived behind the house with a neigh. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go now?"

"I'm very sure, War. Let's just go." She was about to climb out of the window but War picked her up and held her to him like you would a child, with her resting on his hips and legs wrapped around him. He climbed down and jumped into the saddle when he was close enough. Ruin snorted and shook his head, pawing the ground. Cleo got situated in front of War in the saddle and in front of them opened a blue portal that would lead them into War's realm where he had made his home. For now, they would both stay there. And for later, only time would tell.

AN: I'm so sorry, I rushed through the end of this so I'm sorry if it sucks. Death is next! XD But it might take a while for me to make the chapters, I've been busy with the end of the years tests and having to move into a new home. But I will make sure they're amazing and make you fangirl out! xD :3


	11. Tall Dark and Death

AN: YAY IM BACK! XD Sorry its taken so long! I got moved into my house a few weeks ago and just been kinda busy...*ahem* and lazy...:( But anyways, I sort of changed the past of Death's mate up a bit. I had originally said she was with a newly married couple that couldn't have kids but this chapter will explain a little of how I changed it up. Enjoy! o3o

BEATRICE-

The water was warm on her legs as Beatrice waved them back and forth in the dark water. You could just barely see the fish swimming below, circling and searching for more food. Beatrice dropped some more bait into the water and they swarmed around, snatching up what they could. She giggled and smiled at them, then got up and walked back a bit on the deck. She ran back, diving into the water and swimming underwater for a ways before coming back up. She went far out into the waves then turned back to look at the beach. No one else was brave enough to be this far out except her. The other were just enjoying themselves and chatting on the beach, going no further than waist deep out.

She loved the water, loved the ocean, it was always her life. That was just it. She didn't think she could survive without it. Depression consumed her mind alot and it seemed the soothing waves of the ocean was the only thing to cheer her.

Many miles off from her, Death dropped into the water, scaring the fish half to death quite literally. He wasn't happy when he realized he was in the ocean. He went up to the surface and growled to himself. "Why, of all places, do I get put in the ocean?" But he just rolled his eyes and picked up the location of the human he was after through that sense the Council had given him and swam in that direction.

By the time he made it to shore the "human" had already gotten out and was headed to her home. He stopped when he made it to the dry sand to look at himself. He'd gotten alot shorter but his hair seemed to be longer and his skin was a pale white. He wore some sort of black spandex shirt that covered his muscular arms and chest, while still showing off the detail. His pants were dark and a little baggy and slipped under some black goth boots. Atop that he had a long coat on, black of course, and it had a hood on it. His mask was gone so he quickly pulled the hood up, far over his face for none to see. He didn't know if he looked the same as he did before when his mask covered his features, but he wasn't about to risk it.

He took off down the street, following where the girl had gone. It seemed to be a very...disturbed neighborhood...Car alarms, gun shots, yelling. Death wasn't sure whether to call it the deep ghetto or not but that's what he would refer it to from now on. He had noted the girl had ran home as fast at her feet could carry her and he had no doubt now that this was the neighborhood to get raped or shot in. Death dared them to try touching him. The Council might have designed his look but he could return to his original form if he chose to.

He noticed the girl had gone into another newer looking neighborhood where it seemed a little more peaceful. There were clean cut lawns, children at play (with their parents watching over them closely of course), and flowers everywhere. Much like a grandma's neighborhood he thought. He keep a far distance from the girl and would occasionally lose sight of her but he could just sense...and smell where she went.

She slowed when she approached the driveway of a tawny colored home. It seemed to be two story with a garage to the side containing only one car. Before the girl went inside she paused and looked around. She could tell someone was following...it was just that feel I you get from your chi. To her, it wasn't an uncomfortable stare but it wasn't the bringer of joy either.

No, that bringer of death wasn't happy about the mission but he had a duty to fulfill. He found this mission very...unlike the Council however. What were they planning? Surely they didn't expect him to spend an entire year and a half with this peasant either, did they? Never mind all that now. He'd just go along with things until he could at least talk to the girl, figure out what the Council really wanted her for, and go back home instead of being here on Earth where the idiots lurked around every corner.

"I'm home," Beatrice told her so called mother when she came in and pulled off her wet and sandy shoes.

"Um-hm," was all the reply she got. Not even a glance.

Beatrice wondered just why she bothered to talk to her mom. She never cared. At one time she would have forbidden her to go to the beach, since the only way to get there was to go through that blasted neighborhood where the murderers and drug dealers prowled. Now the woman never said a word and could care less what happened to her daughter. Sure, Beatrice was glad she could go freely to the only place to escape the numbing loneliness but...she did find it upsetting that no one cared anymore.

She looked down to the grey carpet as she made her way slowly up the steps to her room. She was glad she had both of the rooms the upstairs as her own place where no one bothered her. Of course...unless dear adoption mother decided to throw a slut party as Beatrice liked to call them. Ever since Lana's (Beatrice only called her by her real name behind her back) husband died she just went off the deep end. She stopped caring, started abusing drugs, and brought a new man home about every other night. Rarely...more than one. Beatrice was so glad the house was soundproof through the walls and floors. You could occasionally feel vibrations but that was it, thank God.

Beatrice really missed her father. He'd been the one to adopt her and take care of her. Lana was there too but it just wasn't the same as the love her dad had shown her. He really was a great man. She'd been so happy back then...and now...Beatrice growled. She was thinking about old times again. She couldn't do that. She had to be here today, not in yesterday. She went to sit by the window and look out on all the houses as it darkened outside. It was...well, home. But she knew she didn't belong here. She was too different from everybody else.

She eventually decided she'd just throw on some music and go to sleep instead of thinking of all this depressing stuff. She slid over to the radio and picked up the CDs to choose from. CocoRosie, Blind Guardian, Fever Ray, Disturbed, My Chemical Romance...etc. She finally picked up Gorillaz and shoved it in the player, and turned the volume down low.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was utterly disgusted. Long dry and messy black hair, layered and a little longer than shoulder length. The bangs that fell in her face were a dark purple. Her favorite color. Her spaghetti strap shirt fit tightly to her skinny waist and large breasts and her simple black skirt was ruffled and torn a little at the bottom. Her skin was pale white and smooth and her eyes were naturally dark as if she never had sleep. She occasionally wore makeup but her "mother" didn't like the teardrop effects much...or anything else to Beatrice's liking. Lana had told her she didn't want her scaring the boyfriends away and take off all the black and attempt to look like a classy person. Beatrice's reply was that if she lived with a classy person it would be easier to imitate. Not a pretty result from that comment...

Beatrice shook her head at her figure and thoughts and jumped under the covers, pulling them over her face. She drowned herself in the music and thought about how she was feeling. It was...different. Odd. She'd always been sensitive and a bit...psychic about things...And now she felt something was coming. Something new and exciting but also painful and dangerous. She looked forward to the events she knew were coming. Anything was better than living in this loneliness and never changing routine.

It was early when Beatrice sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes in fatige and yawning. She carelessly sat up and pulled her skirt on that she had thrown off in the night and went to the window to soak in the early morning sun to wake herself up. Unknown to her, Death was below, sitting on the fence that wrapped around the property. He looked up and nearly dropped off the back of the fence. "Damn," he muttered. He hadn't realized she'd get up this early. Humans were normally late sleepers around her age. He pulled his hood back up since it had flung off and looked back up to the window. The glare on the window didn't allow him to see her well so he inched along the fenceline to the other window that shown her room. Again he couldn't see her so he just headed around to the front of the house. He wasn't quite sure how to meet this female for this situation. He wanted to be quick about this and take her back to his home to observe her in a familiar place. The Council had instructed to wait until she had her next birthday but Death wanted to do it his way. She'd leave this place either way it went anyways, he saw no difference whether it was now or six months from now.

He waited for a long while and was shocked when she didn't come from the front door. She had ran around the back and jumped the fence right beside his head. She took off running down the street as if she were trying to be gone before being seen by someone. Death followed silently, the only sound coming from the swish of his coat or occasional skid of his boots. It was easy to catch up to her but it was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had turned down an alley in that horrible neighborhood and he came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around swiftly and screamed, eyes growing wide and then determined. In an instant she had kicked him in between the legs and yanked out some pepper spray and shot it right in those pained orange eyes of his. Even for him, getting kicked there was painful and he dropped to his knees but didn't let go of her shoulder. The spray however, was noneffective luckily and it surprised the girl even further. He blinked once after wincing from the pain in his member and looked up. "Damn you, woman."

"Let go!" She yelled trying to pull away from him. After a minute of that she turned to him to fight.

He stood, albeit akwardly bent over, and yanked her shoulder. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you...Unless you do that again!"

"Help!" She yelled and ignored him. "Let. Me. Go!" She yanked her arm back and attempted to kick him in the face. Oh she would have gotten him right in the nose if he hadn't been swift in grabbing her foot. He held her with one leg akwardly in the air and she stumbled back. He stepped forward to lower her foot as she hit the ground.

"Don't do that either."

"Then let me go!"

"If I just let you go then what would be the point in catching you in the first place?"

"I-I-...Don't know."

"Precisely. Now we'll have this my way so pay attention."

"What!?" Her eyes grew big. "What are you going to do to me!?" She asked frantically trying to pull her leg back. In this position and with his power over her she was instantly thinking of rape. She knew she shouldn't have come today. Not after those feelings...

"Don't flatter yourself," Death said. "You're pretty but I don't want whatever diseases you carry."

She gasped but stopped squirming.

"I'm going to let you go but don't you run from me. If I have to catch you again it won't be pretty."

She refused to answer so she simply nodded with a hard face. She dared not look submissive to him. He released her foot and she got up slowly, patting off the dirt on her gothic clothing. "Who are you?" She asked.

"No, no Dear. I ask the questions."

She stared at him angrily but finally slightly nodded. Before he started talking he glanced down at her body for a second. After thousands of years of seeing so many women he'd practically been desensitized by the figure of a woman but her body just...struck him hard somehow. Especially now that she had stepped back and he could get a full view. She bared her teeth with a scowl and covered her cleavage by crossing her arms over her breasts.

"What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Beatrice."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"I see," he said, thinking about what the Council had said about waiting until their sixteenth birthdays. "When is your birthday?" He asked to check.

"W-what?" She asked a bit confused by the question. "A few months from now..." Her lips parted as if she were about to ask why but Death continued

"Well then, Beatrice. You're under my protection and watch now. So deal with it." Death lied a bit but he figured it would be the easiest way to stick around. Of course...she asked questions.

"W-what? What do you mean? Why do I need protection?"

"I'm not allowed to say...yet."

"But- You can't expect me to believe you! Especially not some random person in this place."

"I thought this place was lovely. Such beautiful scenery," he said pointing to the trash layed about the alley. After another car alarm went off he said, "And I don't see one reason not to trust the people here."

She scowled at his sarcasm but straightened her position to finally look him up and down. In a much less lusty way of course. "Who are you?"

"What'd I say? I ask the questions," he said drawing back into a relaxed position with one hand on his hip.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment and Death decided to try and make her a bit more comfortable or else this was going to be difficult. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just ordered to watch over you for a while. Go about your business and I won't say a word."

She looked stumped but didn't even try to ask questions again. He was obviously fast and strong so running or fighting wouldn't get her anywhere. She had no choice but to do as he said. She snorted out a laugh of disbelief and rolled her eyes, turning to "go about her business".

AN: My God. It took me soooo many attempts to find a good way they would first meet. This one was the kinda funnier so I stuck with it. I kinda figured Death would rush more with it to get the job done quickly so...that happened. Tell me what you think pwease :3


	12. Party

AN: Why do all my characters have depressing lives? Oh well, they're rewarded with the oh so great and sexy Horsemen... XD

* * *

Beatrice admitted to herself she was nervous. There was a dark and creepy man following her and watching her every move. He had just popped out of no where...She didn't trust him one bit but...he hadn't hurt her yet and he could have. Well, besides her shoulder and foot which still felt tight and sore from his grip. And what was this about him having to protect her? The only thing she wanted protection from was him. Nevertheless, she just ignored his blank stare and headed towards the beach. She'd made it this far, why stop?

When they got to the dock she was extra cautious. She was a great swimmer but...if someone was holding her underwater that'd be a problem. She kept her breathing slow to listen, though he never made a sound with his feet so she continued to glance back at him. After a few times that he started doing embarrassing things such as cocking his head to the side like a dog would and making gestures with his hands. She did try not to smile but...she couldn't quite help it. Hell, she thought deep inside her head she just _wanted_ to be murdered. It would be better than what she went home to. Besides, it was a Friday night...party night for her mother. There'd be a bunch of drunkards in her home tonight. Snorting lines and dry humping each other. Yep. Now was the perfect time to die. Better than another day of that.

No...no...she couldn't. She had too much of a strive to live. And plus there was something about this guy...it was familiar yet foreign. He was very dark and sent a cold chill up her spine but there was also this intensity between them that felt...well, inviting. Somehow she knew he wouln't hurt her like she thought. But she couldn't be rash. She had to learn more about him to just see if he was really protecting her. But how to get answers or even get the question from her mouth? He must be from some...protective service perhaps and wasn't allowed to answer questions.

Among her deep thought and backwards glances, she started to feel that calming effect the waves had on her. Hearing the swish of the water was like her drug...and she was getting high. She just had to stay vigilant around this man without getting too caught up in nature. She made it to the end of the deck and he stopped beside her, allowing her to see him fully so she wouldn't be so uneasy.

She looked out to the waves and her body relaxed a bit and she locked her hands together in front of herself. She tried to enjoy the view but right there in the corner of her eye there was that little dark flaw. The man in the hood staring at her. His face shrouded in darkness.

"I can't exactly go on about my day with you stuck on my tail," she said.

"Please, do so anyways."

"Can't I at least know what you're..."protecting" me from?" She made quotations with her hands.

"Yourself," he said simply. Then, "You're a danger...so says my bosses. To both yourself and others."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd know what I mean alot more if I could figure it out myself. In that case I have to watch you."

"Well that's not creepy at all."

"Fine. If I say I'm studying your behavior would that be better?"

"Perhaps. It just bothers me that I need to be studied."

Death didn't answer. From her tone of voice he could tell he wasn't convincing her much. Half of what he said was true but she still thought he'd kidnap her or something. It didn't matter to him. Whether she believed him in the end or not, she _would_ come with him.

She gave him another glance and finally sat down with a sigh. She rested her head on her palm and brushed the water below with the tip of her fingers.

"You like the water," he commented.

"Keeps me sane."

Death chuckled. "And what goes on in your little life to make you go insane?"

"Hm. Nothing I suppose, " she lied. "Just have a perfect little life that I cherish and enjoy." They sat there in silence in the early morning sun and suddenly the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She hesitantly pulled the phone out, looked at it for a second, and then answered it and put it to her ear. "Y-yes?"

Death's sensitive ears picked up the voice on the other line. "Come home and help me clean up for the party tonight."

"Why? It'll just get trashed again."

"Just come help."

"When you say help, you mean come do it all by yourself."

There was a silence on the other end and then a wet cough. "Just come do it. Or I'll have you sit outside through the whole thing."

"You know what? Being in the cold would be better, thank you. I'll be there when I get there." Beatrice snatched the phone from her ear and hit the end button before the woman on the line could protest.

"I've never seen anyone so respective towards their mother," Death said sarcastically.

"That's not my mother," Beatrice growled.

"Oh?"

"My adoption mother. I never knew my real parents."

That made Death's eyes grow wide. So...she had never seen her parents. Was it because her parents weren't Human? Had they abandoned her because she was an unwanted accident or something? The Council had simply said there were creatures that came in and bred with humans. They didn't specify what. It wasn't unusual for a demon of some kind to abandon a child. An angel...highly unlikely. But why in the world would a human breed with a demon? Of course he/she, said demon, could have been disguised...Or maybe it wasn't a demon at all. Death admitted he was a bit curious now.

"Well then," Beatrice said getting up. "I suppose I'm going home."

"Why? Make her do the cleaning."

"But...I..." she stared at him in confusion and then imagined he was just trying to keep her away from home to eventually kill or kidnap her. Or maybe he prefered his rape after dark and was just waiting it out. But she dreaded going home to clean and then seeing all those people pull up to party it out. And then she thought harder...she'd been raped before by a man that came to the party...No one heard her screams over the loud music blasting through the house and neighborhood. So rape could happen either way she went. Getting kidnapped wasn't good either but still...Somehow it seemed better. Then there was getting murdered. She'd really escape everything then. She looked away and sighed, feeling down right crazy over what she was thinking. Was she suicidal!? Brave? Or just down right stupid?

She was struggling with her decision and Death noticed. "We can go to a more populated area if you prefer. Just to let you know that I'm not going to hurt you. I was commanded not to."

"By who?"

"Your mother," Death said in a harsh and sarcastic tone.

Beatrice gave a rather unhappy look.

"Fine. Your adoption mother," he said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously. Is it the FBI or something? I don't want to be on the X-Files..."

"Uh. No..."

She shook her head and sighed again. "I'm getting so many answers today!" She yelled sarcastically. "Fine, lets just...go...somewhere."

He motioned for her to lead the way and she walked rather sluggishly back down the deck towards the buildings. She wondered where she should go and just decided she'd go wherever her feet took her. "So..." she started. "You aren't from around here obviously."

"Nope. But I've been here a few times." What Beatrice didn't know was that Death meant Earth, not this specific town. She simply nodded.

They walked silence for a bit longer and the phone in her pocket started vibrating again. She ignored it for a while but after the third call she pulled it out and turned it to mute, along with checking the time. It was only 8 a.m. Jeez...this was going to be a long day.

"Don't you have school?" Death asked.

"Uh...No. I was expelled..."

"Problem child, are we?"

"I don't know. They just don't take kindly to sarcasm and smart aleck remarks."

Death almost chuckled. Finally someone who could be sarcastic with him instead of complaining about it. In fact, he found himself thinking she was much more interesting then just in her sarcasm. Unlike what he had told her earlier about just being pretty, he now saw her as being very gothicly beautiful. She was very agile, seeing as how she'd cleared the fence and almost kicked him upside his head and her cautious nature and ability to actually socialize properly intrigued him. Since he'd found alot of humans to be socially awkward...So Death, in all his prideful glory, found himself staring this young girl down with a rather smug look under his hood.

She took him into the square where there were people walking around and doing their shopping and chatting. Naturally, they all stared Beatrice and Death down for their gothic appearances. "A picture lasts longer lady, if you'd like to keep staring," Beatrice said loudly to a younger woman in pink and frilly clothing. She immediately looked away and swiftly walked past them. Death let out a single laugh and smiled.

Beatrice gave him a look and this time actually noticed his inhuman orange eyes glowing in that dark hood. She looked away quickly and Death pulled the hood down even further.

After a few hours of walking around in awkward silence, she finally decided it would be best to go home. It wasn't because she was nervous now, she'd realized what was going to happen would happen, but she just became bored. She turned down the street to head through that ghetto to get back home. It was unusually quiet going through there and Death broke the silence. "Why do you risk going through this place?" He asked.

"I don't know. No one is going to just drive me through it and I'm certainly not going to stay home and be bored and depressed all day. I've outrun the packs of killers here. I'm sure I could do it again."

"What if they have guns?"

"They do. But fortunately they have horrible aim at a long distance."

Death nodded but found himself wanting to know more about her. "Your adoption mother. You don't like her?"

"What happened to you saying you would be quiet while following me around?"

"I changed my mind."

She huffed a laugh and shook her head. "I used to like her when my dad was alive. Adoption dad," she corrected herself. "But then she just fell apart and replaced him with drugs, alcohol, and all the men she could find when he died."

"How'd he die?"

"Accident at work. At least he found a job other than sex to provide for us."

"I see. And she doesn't care whether you're running through this place or not?"

"Nope. The only time she speaks to me is when she needs something."

"Then why did you run from your home this morning as if someone might stop you?"

"Oh...No, I was just running because she had a man there and he was giving me a really funny look. I didn't want to stick around."

"Ah. I'm sure he just loves children so much that he enjoys making funny faces for their entertainment," Death said sarcastically.

She shook her head at him and snapped her head up to some yelling inside one of the houses they passed. She ignored the domestic violence and picked up her step. When they had passed that neighborhood it was a straight shot of old ruins where there used to be stores. The only thing left was the concrete layouts that had grown up with grass. Past all that was her home and there was another thought on Beatrice's mind. Was he going to want to come inside? Her mother certainly wouldn't care but she had still just met this person. What if he did try to do something to her? She had just gotten over the last time she'd been violated. But then again, if what he said about protecting her was true...then maybe she'd feel a bit safer with him being there with her at the party. She'd be in her room alone with him but if someone barged in...would he really do something about it?

She sighed again at the hard decision and Death wasn't sure how to act on it at first. Then he just decided he'd try to talk some more..Perhaps get her mind off of whatever she was thinking. "You enjoy your gothic design I see."

"I see beauty in the darker things. Not...pretty flowers or frilly dresses and perfect little relationships. So I choose to show my differences through my clothing. Since no one cares to talk to me and find out themselves." She paused for a moment and looked him up and down. "You do as well?"

"I enjoy the darker side of life," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's good to finally meet someone else who appreciates it. I...never got your name..." she added.

He paused for a minute and said, "Just call me whatever you'd like."

"Okay, FeFe," she laughed.

He snorted and gawped at her and she shook her head. "Fine...How about something more Biblical?"

Death held a laugh back and bit his tongue. "Okay...You can call me the legendary Horseman, Death," he told her holding back his smile with all his might.

She laughed thinking he was only joking but she figured she'd never get his real name so she said, "Death it is then." They shared a laugh and continued on to her home.

When they arrived, Beatrice checked her phone again for the time. It was 1 O'clock. Just a few more hours and those morons would be coming around looking for a good time. Death noticed her nervousness and bumbed her shoulder with his elbow. "You alright?"

She couldn't help it...something inside her burned, her cheeks flooded red and the skin where his elbow had hit her burned like it was on fire. Death was quite amused he could make her do that and look so submissive and vulnerable. After a moment she exhaled in a huff and nodded. "I uh...I'm fine."

"I do hope you'll invite me in," he said when he saw they had made it to her house. She felt stupid afterwards but it felt, in that moment, as if she couldn't deny him. As if she didn't have the will power to do so.

"Yes...I will. But just know, if you hurt me, I'll find a way to hurt you back," she said smugly and opened the gate in the fence, gesturing for him to come in.

"Noted."

Before they even got to the door Lana came storming out in something slutty looking that looked like a mix between a night gown and lingerie. "When I said come home, I meant that instant! Not five hours later!"

"And did you not hear me?" Beatrice said. "I said I'd be here when I got here."

"I'm about tired of your smart aleck attitude...And who the hell is that?"

"None of your concern. As if you cared anyways. I'd ask for you to not embarrass me but I see you've already done that." Beatrice walked past the woman and Death followed, smiling as he enjoyed the little fight. The woman yelled out random complaints but the little half-breed, as the Council had called her, let out a sigh of relief when they entered the cool air conditioned house and shut the door. The house at one time must have been nice but now the walls had holes in them and the paint was chipping off in some places. Death found the smell to be a mix of cigarettes, alcohol, and cheap fragrances. It seemed the woman had been cleaning without Beatrice's assistance but she did a horrible job of it. The young girl looked around, let out a laugh, and then headed upstairs. Death followed and found that the upstairs had been well taken care of. There were two rooms, one's door was closed and she went past it. The second door was open and this appeared to be her bedroom. It had no holes in the wall, it didn't reek of drugs and in fact it smelt nice. The walls were a dark purple and the windows were lined with black. Everything was organized and not cluttering as it all did downstairs. She gestured for him to sit in the chair near her laptop desk and he did so quietly while she pulled off her shoes revealing black ankle socks. She sat down on the bed, looking a bit nervous and unsure what to do with him in the room. "Um...I'm going to get something to eat...would you like something?"

"No...thank you. I'll wait here." She nodded and ran off downstairs. He looked across from him and saw her mirror and dresser. Now was a better time then ever...he got up and ran to mirror, pulling off his hood. It had certainly been a while since he had seen his own face but he knew this wasn't what he really looked like. He took off his coat and put it back in the chair. No need to cover his face if it wasn't really him, right? He could at least pretend he wasn't a murderer of worlds for a while.

He looked around her room curiously at all the different items like her huge bookcase, closet full of black, red, and purple clothing, bed in skeleton designed sheets, and the posters on her walls. One in particular of what looked like Death holding a woman with an hourglass. The rest were mostly bands or animals. No, not cute little bunnies and puppies but giant wolves baring their teeth and dark horses with wings spread out with fire and smoke. He did, he had to admit, like her taste in most of the stuff.

And he came to find this woman...or girl...was actually interesting. More than interesting...it was starting to feel good to be around her...he began wondering what was wrong with him.

She came back about thirty minutes later with that depressed look on her face. When she saw him without his coat on however...she seemed to brighten up some. "Wow...you're..." She just laughed to herself without finishing. He raised an eyebrow which made her blush and almost squeal. To her he was...well...hot. Pale and muscular, with the same dark eyes as hers along with that orange glow, and so...defined.

"Creepy, I know," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"No...I mean yes, but...handsome." She put her hand to her mouth and gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry...I...ugh."

"Um. Thanks?" He said ignoring her blushing though he found it attractive.

She looked down at the floor and began playing with her skirt with a bright blush on those pale cheeks of hers. She heard a car pull up in the driveway and went to the window to look outside. "Oh...I didn't think they'd be here this early. I should probably change..." She turned to rummage through her closet and then run out of the room to the nearby bathroom. Death got up to look out the window and saw a young man getting out of a full car with a big case of beer. He already looked drunk and stumbling around as his friends shouted out. Now he saw why she was regretting this "party" her mother had planned.

When she came back in she wore a simple tank top with laced shoulders and a longer layered black skirt. Her legs were no longer covered in the netting like they had been earlier and Death could see the smooth shining to them. He had to admit he wanted to touch them. She had a charm better than Lilith in his opinion.

"Uh, these parties...?" He asked.

"Oh yes...They're...well wild to be honest. There's loud music, drinking, and drugs, and...sex."

"God, your mother knows how to influence her kid, doesn't she?"

"Oh I think she's just the best mother I could ever ask for!"

He smiled and revealed his pearl white and...fanged teeth. She caught herself staring so she quickly looked away. She tried to ignore him for once and go to the mirror to brush out her hair. And he caught his own selft looking her hourglass figure up and down. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself. 'She's just a teenager...' But she was so irresistible. No...he had to stay focused on the task at hand. So far she acted like a normal teenager but there was also this odd feeling about her. He shook his head and then saw her looking rather disgusted over herself. Her shoulders slumped and she went back over to her bed to sit down.

"If you think you're ugly then you must be stupid," Death said bluntly, immediately regretting it.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Then I'm both stupid and ugly."

"You need to raise your self esteem."

She looked at him angrily but then sighed and sat back. "You look kinda young to be in any job that involves watching over and protecting people," she attempted to change the subject.

He made no comment so she sighed again and picked up the remote to turn on the tv. "Fine. We'll just sit in awkward silence." The movie series Saw was on and instantly started showing blood and gore so she watched it intently. So she wasn't squeamish, Death noted.

A black cat came running up the stairs at full speed when there was a clatter downstairs and the animal jumped into Beatrice's lap. "Hello, Lucifur," the girl smiled.

Death snorted a laugh. "Lucifur?"

"Yes," she said confidently but still blushed. "It was either that or Boo."

"How creative."

"No one needs your sarcasm right now...Death." He smiled when she said his name. It actually made him feel good.

"But you just don't know how much you do need it," he said.

She rolled her eyes again and turned her attention back to the tv. Death found it boring when no one was getting their ribs ripped from their body so he kept his glance on her through most of it. He felt so wrong and yet so comfortable at the same time...

HOURS LATER-

When the cars started to pile up and the music was turned on Beatrice went and shut her door with a sigh. But of course as soon as she did so, her assistance was needed. "B! Get down here! Or I'll send someone up!"

The girl grew tense and she opened the door again, letting the blaring music from downstairs fill the room. She turned to Death and very shyly said, "Um...Can you...come with me?"

Death felt for the girl. She had obviously been traumatized by all this so much that she was scared to go downstairs alone so he nodded. "Of course."

She gave a light smile and seemed a bit more comfortable now that he was coming. They slipped down the stairs and instantly saw the mess. People dancing on each other, beer bottles all about, the smell of weed in the air, and loud drunken voices that occasionally carried over the music.

"Take your man and put these garbage bags outside," Lana said harshly.

"I don't see why I have to-!"

"Come on," Death said. "Do what she says."

"Good boy," Lana said giving him a look up and down over his masculine body and then walking off.

"Death, what are you doing? Why should we do that?"

"Would you rather this house reek anymore than it already does?"

"No..."

"Okay." He picked up the first bag as if it were nothing, taking it through the crowd and outside. Beatrice struggled with hers so Death came back through and took it from her. "Let me get it," he said sounding irritated.

"No, I-"

"Let me get it!" She released it and he picked up it and the last bag as well, taking them both outside again. "Now lets go back upstairs and away from this mess."

She nodded and turned on her heel and through the crowd. On her way however, one of the men turned and said, "Hey babe, looking good tonight!" He gave her a firm slap on the butt and Death grabbed the man's hand swiftly and roughly.

"Do it again and I'll make sure you're looking quite the opposite of "good tonight". Even though it seems you already are."

"H-hey man...I was just playing around." The guy said starting to wince from the pain in his wrist.

"Play around with one of these whores. Not a little teenage girl." Death flung the man's hand into his face and turned back to a rather surprised look.

"Death..." she said lowly. He was hardly able to hear her over the music.

"Don't say anything. Just go upstairs before I have to do something drastic." She nodded obediently and ran up the steps with him close on her heels.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Why would I not? How dare him touch you like that."

"Well...thank you...No one's ever stood up for me like that."

"That's because no one around here apparently knows how to be a real man."

She gave him a grateful look and sat down on the bed again. She certainly had a bit more trust for him now but she knew she still had to be cautious. He had literally, come out of nowhere and said he had to protect her. From what, it still wasn't clear and it was the oddest story ever and somehow she knew she shouldn't believe it yet...her whole body said to accept it.

Late that night, when the music was still blaring, Beatrice looked as she might topple over and sleep in the position she landed in any minute. Death got up from his chair and tapped her shoulder. "I'm leaving. I won't make you uncomfortable by staying here but I assure you before I walk out that door everyone will be gone, so you shouldn't worry."

She looked at him sleepily and nodded. "Thank you again. I'm guessing I'll see you in the morning?"

He nodded and left, pulling her door closed tightly. She listened hard when she heard the music being turned off and all the angry comments that followed. She could hear their mumbling and a very angry Lana yelling for, apparently Death, to get out. He must have done so but there weren't any other voices anymore. Beatrice smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: This story just got complicated as soon as Death came up .-. He's a hard man to figure. But he would be protective, sarcastic, and a bit unusual I suppose. I don't know about the bluntness and accepting he's attracted to a little teenage girl some thousands of years younger than him but...I'm doing my best here.


	13. Life Story

When Beatrice woke up, she felt better than she had felt in a very long time. She had slept in safety for once without fearing the party people downstairs, invited in by her crack head "mother". The goth slipped out of bed, thought for a second, and then gasped. She jumped up and ran to her closet to find something to wear. She admitted, she picked something a little better looking for one person in particular. A black corset which she had to tighten herself by tying it to the door knob and pulling; her normal layered skirt that came down just above her knees; black fishnet tights and arm warmers; then her knee high black boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to throw on some mascara and eye liner, then threw on her pentagram necklace. Her mother hated it because she thought it was satanic but even when Beatrice explained it wasn't upside down the woman complained. As if the old hag cared about God or Satan anyways.

Beatrice ran down the carpeted steps and was shocked when she didn't see a man with Lana on the couch. She was just sitting there watching the news with a blunt in between her fingers and her nasty feet on the coffee table. She looked Beatrice up and down and scowled. "Are you trying to be some freaky prostitute or something?"

"No..._mother,_" she growled. "I try not to follow in your footsteps."

The woman rolled her eyes and looked back to the tv so B went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. No food...of course. She ran back upstairs and grabbed some money that she had earned by helping the neighbors. Then she was out the door with the woman close on her tail. "I know you ain't going to see that boy! Are you?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. And you aren't going to tell me I can't."

"Oh fine, go get pregnant. Just make sure you tell him if he messes up my party again I'm gonna knock the hell out of him."

"I'd like to see you try," Beatrice muttered under her breath. The woman also muttered something but went back inside reluctantly.

The girl looked back and then went through the gate, looking around for the man who she only knew as Death.

He waited patiently just to see what she'd do, watching her from behind an abandoned house diagonal from hers. He was feeling a bit...uncomfortable with this. Even though his mission wasn't really to protect her, he felt protective over her. He was just supposed to watch her but now he wanted to be around her and talk to her simply because it felt good. She helped him forget all he'd done and worried over every day...and he'd only talked to her for a day. How was he going to do this? Just watch her for another few months and then kidnap her? Or go with what he was going to do in the first place and take her now...With enough thought, he realized he honestly didn't care, as long as he got to see her. He watched her look around rather disappointed-like and sit down, leaning back on the fence. He slightly smiled and walked out from his hiding place and headed over to her with those same thoughts in his head. 'Why am I feeling so excited about seeing her? This is stupid. Childish.'

"Waiting for someone?" He asked when he finally made it to her.

She smiled brightly and shook her head, washing all those negative thoughts from Death's head. "No, just taking a rest in the dirt."

He knelt down to her and took a glance over her without her noticing. "What shall we do today?" He asked.

"You mean what am I going to do today?" She grinned. "Remember you're just watching over me."

"Yes, then. What are _you _ going to do today?"

She sat up and he followed. "Well, I guess I'm going to try and include you in whatever I do today."

"And why would you do that?"

"I guess I'm still trying to thank you for last night..." she looked down and then back up with a smile.

"Trust me, you don't need to thank me for that."

"Oh? But I'm still gonna." She turned to head down the road of the nicer neighborhood instead of straight through the ghetto. "Where do you want to eat at?" She asked.

"Uh..." he paused for a long minute. "I'm not hungry. You pick what you want."

"Oh...okay," she said looking disappointed again. They walked in silence until they got to the heart of town since it really wasn't that far of a walk. She took him into a quiet fast-food place where no one had even shown up yet this early in the day and sat down at a booth. He sat across from her and looked around curiously. In all his travels to Earth he'd never went inside a place like this. Mostly because in his true form he'd have the townspeople screaming and running for their lives.

A teenage boy came over to them and looked at Beatrice. "The usual, B?"

"Uh...yes," she looked up at him with that depressing frown coming back. "D-..." she paused on Death's name, not wanted to look like a freak or make "Death" look like a freak. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She finished. He simply nodded so she looked back to the boy. "Just the usual."

The teenage nodded and left, coming back with a glass of tea and a sour look towards Death.

"Neighbor's kid," Beatrice said shoving a straw in the glass and swirling it around when the boy had gone. "I think he has a weird crush on me...but he's a dork."

"Yes, I saw that little glance he gave you...and your breasts."

She put a hand over her chest and laughed at his bluntness. "Why Death, you sound jealous."

"Tsk. I'm never jealous," he scowled. She just smiled and sipped of her tea trying to look away. "So..." he continued. "Did you sleep well?" He began picking at his fingernails looking a bit bored.

"Um, yes. Thanks to you. But Lana wasn't happy."

"No one cares what she thinks. I can't believe she puts you through that."

"Meh." B looked away, clearly wanting to drop the subject, and so he did. The boy brought her a plate of breakfast and she ate in silence as Death watched her and glanced around.

When she got done eating she sat up and payed up at the front, then walked out with Death. She was thinking of something to talk about and particularly learn something more about him but she didn't want to bring up the fact that he was having to protect her and study her. For once, she wanted to at least pretend she had a real friend that was beginning to care about her.

"Tell me about yourself," he suddenly said locking his hands behind his back as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Your life, your hobbies, or what you want to do in the future."

"Okay...I was adopted when I was three. I don't really remember the adoption home. I grew up like a normal child thinking they were my actual parents and then when one of my dads friends was visiting he slipped up and said I was adopted. I was about 5 then and I really didn't care. They took good care of me and as far as I was concerned they were my real parents. I had a happy little life and was well taken care of. Back then there were no drugs and partying, I wasn't subjected to bad influences, and I was taught well. Then when I turned 10 my dad died in an accident at work and it tore..._mom_...to pieces. I felt bad for her for a while, I was sad for his death too but I always learned to cope with things like loss. He was gone and there was nothing we could do. Then...she started turning to drugs and even though I was still young I knew she was wrong for it. By the time I was thirteen she was so far into addiction to so many drugs she would do anything for them. She started bringing men home and had them pay her for sex, then she starting working at the club for even more money. I admit, she still provided food...when it wasn't eaten up by the drunks, but she just...stopped caring. She didn't care what I saw, what I did, or how I felt. She only cared about herself. And I guess...by now I just don't consider her my mother anymore."

Death was now feeling pity for her. She'd obviously been subjected to so much. He was thankful she had shared that information with him, but he could tell it bothered her. "And your hobbies?" He changed the subject without a comment on her life story.

She laughed sarcastically since he'd chosen to ignore all that but she answered. "I like to draw and write poetry and attempt to write books. I love reading, mostly mysteries and horrors, occasionally informative books if its on something interesting. I usually sit in my room and listen to music...if you'd consider that a hobby but...that's about it. I'm sure there's a lot more but you'll have to figure all that out yourself," she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she continued. "As for what I want to do in the future...I kinda want to be an EMT." She smiled shyly and he just shook his head.

"Why?"

"I don't know...I don't mind gore so I figured I could do something with that talent."

"I see. I think you could be a good one then."

"Maybe...So I'm guessing you won't tell me about yourself...will you?"

"Well," he said trying to sound sarcastic, "being a Horseman of the Apocalypse I often kill people without mercy and protect the balance between Heaven, Hell, and Earth."

She laughed, having no clue he was being serious. "What happened to waiting in Limbo until the seals are broken?"

"Uh...We have to have something to do! Besides, we have to protect it all so there can be an apocalypse one day."

"It sounds like a very interesting job."

"You have no idea."

She laughed and smiled at him again. He certainly was an interesting character. And by the end of that day she felt she didn't want to leave him. It was like he took a piece of her away when he left. She knew she was crazy, she'd only met this person a day ago but she couldn't help it...and Death felt the same. He didn't want to go but he wouldn't make her take him in while she slept. He felt it crossed a line, though she looked very inviting. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked away from her and back onto the streets.

When he knew she'd gone inside he turned to head back to her home. He didn't want her to know he watched her at night too, that was just creepy. And part of him was feeling it wasn't just to study her behavior...it was purely to watch over her. He felt bad for her, dealing with the life she had. Sure, he'd probably endured sins and problems and stress a million times more than her but he didn't care. What he had done he put on himself. She had done nothing to deserve the treatment she received. And there was a new urge in him that wanted to comfort her through it all.

XXXXXX

"Look, even the mighty Death is falling for our creations," said one of the three heads of the Charred Council, watching the Horsemen from a screen of smoke and magic.

"The humans are just making it easier for us. He feels for her terrible life with that wretch and wants to protect her from it. No doubt that will be what drives them closer."

The Watcher watched with them and giggled. "I wager that within a month he'll be on his knees for her."

"We shall see..." the middle head boomed, that same fire and smoke flourishing from its mouth and eyes.


End file.
